Au garde à vous pour les Ombres
by El Indyo
Summary: Un tueur à gages intègre et droit parcourt Midgar à la poursuite d'Avalanche. Son chemin va croiser celui d'une créature aux motivations nébuleuses qui voue un culte à la justice.
1. Chapitre 1 : L'heure du matin

Les jonctions entre les rails faisaient vibrer le wagon : à chaque passage, une secousse agitait la carcasse du lombric d'acier sillonnant Midgar. A l'intérieur, peu de gens, mais ce manque de voyageur était plus du à l'heure matinale qu'aux mauvaises conditions de voyage. Les habitants de la ville n'avaient de toutes façons pas le choix, le train urbain étant le seul moyen de transport reliant l'ensemble des parties de la cité. Mais à cette heure-ci, on croisait plutôt les veilleurs de nuit ayant achevé leur service ou les ingénieurs techniciens des réacteurs Mako allant prendre le relais de leurs confrères.

Dehors, même si le Soleil n'était pas encore levé, une lumière froide éclairait les rues. Tout semblait mort. La buée sur les fenêtres donnait l'impression d'un monde extérieur flou, comme un vestige énigmatique du passé qui défilait à toute vitesse. Le compartiment paraissait alors un endroit sûr, bien que mal isolé et laissant passer la froidure de l'hiver à travers les défauts de soudure de la carrosserie.

Un passager se démarquait des autres : un homme grand, très carré, dont la large stature était renforcée par un cache-poussière usé mais propre. Il se tenait droit sur un siège, adossé à la paroi interne du wagon, la tête légèrement envoyée en arrière, ses cheveux roux en brosse frottant contre la vitre. Son immobilité pouvait laisser penser qu'il dormait mais rien n'était moins sûr, étant donnée la paire de lunette de soleil qui dissimulait ses yeux. Impossible de connaître ses sentiments, impossible de sonder son âme. Ses lunettes surplombaient un visage inamical bien qu'inexpressif. Aucun muscle facial n'était contracté mais il dégageait une impression de brutalité, de grossièreté et d'antipathie. De cette manière, il ne risquait pas d'être dérangé durant le trajet. Seules les périodiques sursauts du wagon faisaient bouger ses mains gantées de cuir.

Il se retourna brusquement. Ce bruit incessant lui tapait sur les nerfs. Les mouvements du train lui faisaient entrevoir un danger à chaque instant. Durant le voyage, il n'avait cessé de tourner en tous sens dans le compartiment. Mais il était seul dans ce fichu wagon, peut-être même seul dans ce fichu train. Il alla se rasseoir et passa une main gelée dans sa longue chevelure. On n'était en sécurité nulle part : les terroristes, les Turks, la milice, … Les terroristes… C'était d'eux dont il allait être question ce matin, quand il allait se réunir avec ses collègues. AVALANCHE… Des actions de destruction de grande envergure entraînant une répression immédiate sur ceux qui tombaient sous la main des soldats. Il se sentait directement menacé par ce groupe, bien qu'il ne soit en aucun cas sa cible. Mais leurs opérations hasardeuses étaient un péril à court terme pour les siens. La situation était critique : la population de la ville serait la première touchée par ces actes, lui et son groupe en tête.

Il se releva. Il faisait horriblement froid dans ce wagon et il n'avait qu'une hâte : descendre sur le quai et se rendre au point de contact. Cela ne devait d'ailleurs pas tarder. Le réacteur à Mako n'était plus très loin et la gare se situait juste devant. Il n'aurait que quelques dizaines de mètres à faire pour rejoindre un endroit plus chaud et plus accueillant. Il essayait de se persuader qu'il était paralysé par le froid et non par la peur mais il n'y avait rien à faire, sa poitrine se comprimait peu à peu, il respirait difficilement. A force de se concentrer sur autre chose, il avait fini par ignorer l'exaspérant cliquetis des roues, il n'entendait d'ailleurs plus rien. Quand enfin le train arriva en gare, il ouvrit la porte du wagon et stationna sur la marche en attendant l'arrêt complet de celui-ci, face à l'extérieur. Quelques dizaines de mètres… Dans quelques minutes il serait à l'abri, au chaud…

Derrière lui, sans qu'il s'en fût aperçu, une autre personne était entrée dans le wagon, provenant de celui qui précédait. L'homme se dirigeait lui aussi vers la sortie, calmement, d'un pas pesant, faisant crisser ses chaussures vernies sur le sol. Contrairement à l'autre, il semblait serein mais des verres opaques cachaient ses yeux et par là même ses pensées. Il écarta alors les pans de son cache-poussière et sortit un fusil à canon scié qu'il pointa, sans ralentir sa course, sur la nuque de l'autre passager. Arrivé à sa hauteur, à bout portant, celui-ci n'avait toujours rien remarqué. Au moment où le train stoppa complètement, la grande brute pressa la détente, sans un mot, et le corps mutilé de sa victime s'affala brusquement sur le quai dans une flaque de sang rouge vif. L'homme rangea son arme et rajusta ses lunettes. En posant pied à terre, il remonta son col et esquissa un sourire : sa mission était un succès, il venait d'abattre le deuxième terroriste le plus recherché de Midgar, le chef d'un groupement désormais étêté, qui s'était rendu coupable d'assassinats et de destructions de bâtiments publics. Un perturbateur.

Mais ironie du sort, au même moment sortit du wagon de tête le terroriste LE plus recherché, numéro un sur la liste noire, un géant répondant au nom de Barret Wallace, qui se débarrassa de plusieurs soldats avant de se diriger vers le réacteur dans le but de l'anéantir. Mais l'homme au fusil leur tournait le dos, et même s'il l'avait su, il ne serait pas intervenu : ce n'était pas sa mission, il n'en avait pas reçu l'ordre.

En sortant de la gare, il acheta une fleur à une jeune demoiselle habillée de rose. Il la gratifia d'un large sourire. Il s'appelait Jéricho.


	2. Annexe 1 : document administratif

Département : Archives

Section : Antiterrorisme

Code : A-A-TERR-002-682086-KSP

Type : dossier, notes, photos

Nature : information

Niveau d'accès : élevé (niveau 7)

Date de création : 1er mai…

Date de dernière modification : 28 janvier…

Sujet : Silent Blast & Avalanche

Silent Blast est le groupement terroriste le plus ancien que Midgar connaisse. C'est en tous cas celui qui a perduré le plus longtemps. Leur première action revendiquée remonte au 13 novembre… [8 ans plus tôt avec la pose d'une charge de plastic de deux kilogrammes à l'entrée du bâtiment principal de notre compagnie qui explosa dans la nuit ne faisant que des dégâts matériels. Ils accusaient alors les dirigeants de Midgar et ceux de la Compagnie d'avoir exproprié illégalement des gens pour construire de grands ensembles et des complexes industriels. L'apparition des Taudis en était selon eux la preuve. [… Les menaces furent ignorées et la milice envoyée faire respecter l'ordre. La Compagnie était pour lors novice en antiterrorisme et les responsables ordonnèrent l'arrestation de plusieurs agitateurs connus mais inoffensifs. Ce n'était qu'une solution provisoire et leur exécution ne ramena le calme que temporairement. Dans le cadre des projets immobiliers lancés sur Midgar, la ville ne pouvait se permettre de s'opposer frontalement à un million d'habitants en colère et prêts à tous devenir des terroristes. Une opération fut lancée sur deux plans en même temps : l'un officiel qui consistait à mettre en avant la création effective d'emplois à tous niveaux pour les travailleurs de Midgar ; l'autre officieux qui avait pour but de laisser une soupape de sécurité à la population en laissant un seul groupe terroriste dont les actes seraient soigneusement dirigés. Au lieu de « sympathiser » comme il avait d'abord été prévu, la Compagnie se décida plutôt à manipuler le chef du mouvement sans se faire connaître et en lui laissant croire à son libre-arbitre. Chacun de leurs faits et gestes furent jusque-là étudiés par la section antiterrorisme. […

De l'autre côté, les emplois fournis, qui n'étaient pas un mensonge bien que la propagande du régime ait exagéré le phénomène, maintinrent une stabilité sociopolitique rassurante pour toute la cité et ses dirigeants. Les gens de sentaient paradoxalement en sécurité grâce à la Compagnie et également aux terroristes

Le système fut ébranlé [il y a 15 mois par l'attaque d'un transport de Mako faisant seize morts parmi les travailleurs et les soldats. La surveillance autour de Silent Blast s'accentua mais il apparut très vite qu'ils n'avaient rien à voir avec l'attentat. La crise ne débuta réellement qu'une semaine après avec la revendication de l'acte par un groupe qui se faisait appeler AVALANCHE. L'ordre fut donné d'attendre par les hauts responsables de la Compagnie. Avalanche avait ceci de particulier qu'il ne défendait pas le peuple mais la planète.

Deux mois plus tard, quand un second attentat visa directement un réacteur Mako et que Silent Blast fut reconnu innocent, des troupes furent immédiatement envoyées dans les Taudis. Mais la superficie de ceux-ci empêchait désormais une action aux résultats satisfaisants. [… Encore une fois, la décision fut prise de faire avouer des « innocents » (des meurtriers de toutes façons déjà condamnés à mort). Mais le calme ne fut rétabli que jusqu'à l'attaque suivante. Avalanche était puissamment armé (canon de 50 portatif par exemple) et insaisissable, détruisant beaucoup et ne prévoyant pas précisément les conséquences de ses actes, contrairement à Silent Blast. De ce fait, il y eut autant de morts chez les civils que chez les militaires, et de nombreuses personnes ne travaillant pas pour la Compagnie moururent. Silent Blast devint alors pour la première fois une priorité secondaire pour les services antiterroristes. Leur chef n'était plus qu'un numéro deux sur une liste. Ils réalisèrent qu'ils étaient les premières victimes d'Avalanche (mise à part la Compagnie), étant donné qu'ils constituaient un réservoir de coupable idéal pour la milice. La fréquence de leurs réunions augmenta pour savoir quelle attitude adopter envers Avalanche. La réflexion était d'autant plus dure qu'ils ne partageaient pas les mêmes objectifs. Un vent de panique soufflait sur le groupe, qui commençait dés lors à devenir dangereux car incontrôlable. Ils risquaient de n'en faire qu'à leur tête et de compromettre ainsi l'avenir de la ville. Avant qu'il ne puisse prendre des décisions, il fut unanimement décidé du côté de la Compagnie de gagner du temps en les sacrifiant. De cette façon, elle ne perdrait plus de temps à les épier pour se concentrer sur Avalanche. Le moyen de faire tomber un groupe aussi fragile était de le décapiter. L'ordre fut donné le 15 janvier… au soir et leur chef fut abattu le lendemain matin, alors qu'il venait de poser une bombe sur un réacteur Mako selon la version officielle des faits. […

Avalanche est à ce jour introuvable et menace Midgar à court terme bien que les dirigeants fassent tout leur possible pour rassurer la population et tenter de la protéger. Seul point positif : les gens perçoivent Avalanche comme un groupe d'assassins défendant une cause floue, déplaçant ainsi la haine qu'ils vouaient au gouvernement.


	3. Chapitre 2 : L'heure de l'aube

« Je suis. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je suis.

J'ai l'impression de m'être réveillé après un long sommeil sans savoir ce qu'est dormir.

J'ai l'impression de continuer à vivre sans avoir jamais vécu.

J'ai l'impression de découvrir un monde que je connais.

J'ai l'impression de tout connaître sans avoir jamais rien appris.

« Je »… Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens ce besoin de dire « je » ? Rien ne semble anormal et pourtant je ne reconnais rien. (Pourquoi ?) « Je » c'est moi, et ce n'est pas le reste. Je ne suis pas ce qui m'entoure.

« Moi »… ? Il y a toutes ces choses et je sais que je n'en fais pas partie. (Comment ?)

Tout est clair à l'intérieur mais il fait sombre ici. (La nuit ?) Le Soleil va se lever, cela paraît évident bien que je ne sache pas à quoi il ressemble. (La lumière ?)

« Choses »… ? Je n'en suis pas une ? Je n'en suis pas une. Je n'en suis pas une… (Vivant ?) Oui, c'est ça, je suis vivant. (Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?) Tout ce monde ne l'est pas. Il n'y a que des choses. Les choses ne vivent pas ? (Pourquoi pas ?) Si je ne suis pas une chose, que suis-je ? (Vivant ?) Non, ce n'est plus assez pour me définir.

« Etre »… ? Je lui donne un sens mais pas de signification. Moi, je suis. (Vraiment ?) Oui. Donc ce monde « est » ? Est-ce que les choses « sont » ? Et si oui, le savent-elles ?

« Savoir »… ? Je sais que je suis, cela suffit à dire que j'existe, que je suis vivant. (Comment le sais-tu ?) C'est cela le plus étrange, je ne sais pas pourquoi je sais. Tout a été défini avant… (Avant quoi ?) Avant tout ceci. Le monde a été créé pour moi, il ne peut vivre que par moi.

« Créer »… ? Le monde ne s'est pas créé tout seul, quelqu'un l'a fait. Donc il y a des êtres au-dessus de moi. (Le Créateur ?) « Le Créateur »… (C'est lui ?) Oui, sûrement. (Il faut le trouver ?) Oui, c'est ce qu'il faut.

Il se passe quelque chose. (Le froid ?) Où est-il ?

« Ressentir »… ? Le froid n'existe pas mais je le ressens. (Donc il existe). Cela n'a pas de sens ! (Peut-être en va-t-il ainsi de tout le reste). Il faut que je fasse quelque chose pour ne plus avoir froid. (Tu peux ?). Oui. (Dans ce cas fais-le).

Le monde bouge ?! Non, c'est moi. Je me dissocie du monde ? (Non, tu vis dedans.) Les choses ne bougent pas, mais moi je les fais changer de place.

« Voir »… ? Oui, c'est cela, je vois et mes yeux se posent partout. Seules les images se meuvent, pas les objets. Alors il doit y avoir des choses que je n'ai pas vues, ou que je ne peux pas voir. (Est-ce important ?) Oui, il faut que je sache. (Encore lui ?) Oui, il faut trouver le Créateur.

Quand je baisse (le regard ? Les yeux ? Ce sont des parties de toi ?), je vois ce corps et je sais que c'est moi, tout comme je savais que le monde n'était pas moi. C'était donc vrai, je suis. Je suis un corps avec la faculté de (voir ? Regarder ?). J'existe…

Il ne me reste plus qu'à bouger. (C'est instinctif). J'ai encore l'impression que c'est la première fois que je vais accomplir un acte.

Et si… (Non, nous le saurions).

« Mémoire »… ? Et si j'avais perdu la mémoire ? (Lève-toi). Cela expliquerait tout pourtant. (Oublie ça). Pourquoi ? (Parce que nous ne saurions même pas parler si nous étions amnésiques.)

Au fait : qui es-tu ? (…) »

La créature était adossée à un mur et monologuait depuis déjà plusieurs minutes. La ruelle était déserte et personne ne venait ainsi déranger ce flot de paroles. Elle était restée immobile tout ce temps puis avait commencé à remuer la tête, visiblement effrayée par le monde qui l'entourait. Elle se tut enfin et bougea tout son corps avant de se lever complètement. Elle semblait déçue, sûrement par le fait qu'elle était aussi grande debout qu'assise.

C'était un être frêle ne mesurant pas plus d'une quarantaine de centimètres et dont les pupilles luisaient dans la pénombre. Elle se frictionna mais sans apparaître tellement gênée par le froid hivernal qui recouvrait Midgar. La créature baissa le regard et observa longuement son corps. Elle marmonna quelque chose puis se décida à avancer, mettant maladroitement un pied devant l'autre. En l'espace de quelques secondes, elle avait adopté une démarche normale bien que ce fût la première fois à sa souvenance qu'elle marchait. Elle regarda les deux extrémités de la rue, cherchant apparemment son chemin, doutant de la route à suivre pour rentrer chez elle. Mais elle n'avait pas de « chez elle ». Elle aperçut un piéton à sa droite dans une rue transversale et se décida à prendre cette direction, ne sachant pas exactement ce qu'il pouvait y avoir d'autre que des murs grisâtres et des poubelles éventrées. Elle se sentait guidée par le hasard, même si cela était en vérité faux.

Malgré la petitesse de ses membres inférieurs, elle avança d'un pas déterminé jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve sur une place large mais déserte. Elle examina les réverbères qui s'y trouvaient et décréta que ce n'était pas le Soleil.

Et puis il y avait cette voix dans sa tête…

« Pourquoi suis-je aussi petit ? Ou alors les choses sont-elles grandes ? Non, j'ai croisé d'autres êtres vivants comme moi qui était de la même taille et qui semblaient normaux. (Des humains ?) Oui, il y en a peu, je me demande pourquoi. (Il devrait y en avoir plus ?). Je pense oui, enfin… Non, je ne sais pas pourquoi je pense cela. (Il fait nuit : ils dorment). Et moi, je ne dors pas ? (Tu viens de te réveiller).

Les gens n'ont pas fait attention à moi, ça doit être bon signe, ça veut dire que je suis comme eux : vivant, normal, un être. (Ou bien es-tu trop petit). Je ne peux pas supporter d'être aussi minuscule, tout le monde m'est supérieur. (Et alors ?). Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens vulnérable.

Quelque chose doit arriver… Ca y est, je me souviens : il va se passer quelque chose, je suis en danger, il faut que je puisse me défendre. (La peur ?). La frustration. Je dois agir, c'est pour ça que je suis ici. (Et faire quoi ?). Devenir fort. (Et ensuite ?). Trouver le Créateur. (Pourquoi as-tu besoin d'être fort pour le trouver ?). Je ne sais pas, c'est ce qu'il faut faire. (Est-ce notre ennemi ?). Je ne sais pas, mais je ne tiens pas à rester faible devant lui. »

La créature sourit malicieusement. Après avoir marché sans cesse dans les rues de la cité, sans s'en apercevoir, elle avait trouvé de quoi la satisfaire. Elle regarda droit devant elle, fixant la vitrine d'un magasin de jouets encore fermé.

Sa conscience se tut.

Elle avait eu une idée, la première.

Loin de là, une phrase sibylline courut le long d'un réseau de fils électriques. Une communication parmi les milliers qui se transmettaient dans la ville. Ce message anodin concernait la créature : « Le projet Génésis 24 fonctionne parfaitement, il répond à tout les critères requis ; succès de la phase un, nous le lâchons. »


	4. Chapitre 3 : L'heure du point du jour

La question était de savoir comment entrer. Cela n'avait pas l'air très dur en vérité mais quelque chose l'avertissait qu'il ne fallait pas faire de bruit. L'épaisse grille de fer lui interdisait l'accès à la porte principale. Pourtant c'est à travers les mailles de métal qu'il avait vu l'objet qui lui faisait défaut, l'élément essentiel qui lui permettrait de se débarrasser de son complexe d'infériorité. En réalisant que le temps jouait contre elle, la créature fit le tour du magasin de jouets pour chercher un moyen d'entrer. Les murs de bétons ne laissaient apparaître que des tags et une couche noire de carbone provenant des gaz d'échappements. La poussière et la crasse étaient les déchets produits par les usines Mako qui crachaient sans scrupules leurs résidus toxiques sur le reste de Midgar. Elles recouvraient tout, même les poubelles éventrées de la ruelle longeant le magasin dans laquelle la créature s'était engouffrée.

Scrutant l'obscurité, celle-ci découvrit une lucarne en hauteur. Elle donnait sûrement accès à l'intérieur mais présentait deux inconvénients : elle se situait à plus d'un mètre cinquante du sol et semblait plus qu'étroite. Si la petite taille de la créature lui permettait d'éluder le second problème, elle n'en restait pas moins un désavantage considérable pour le premier.

Les objets alentours devenaient de plus en plus visibles, signe que, quelque part, le disque solaire s'apprêtait à poindre. Il devenait urgent de trouver une solution. Inconsciente de ses capacités, la créature n'avait pas d'autre choix que de renoncer. Mais un sentiment étrange l'envahit, la prise de conscience du temps qui lui était alloué pour resté éveillé qui était directement lié avec l'objet qu'elle cherchait, comme si l'échec qu'elle devait subir aurait des répercutions non seulement sur son complexe mais aussi sur la durée du jour.

Il était désormais temps de paniquer. Mais le stress lui permit d'avoir une idée, la deuxième.

La créature s'approcha du mur et sauta sur une poubelle légèrement décalée par rapport à la lucarne. Puis, après quelques instants de concentration, elle se ramassa sur ses membres inférieurs avant de bondir avec une souplesse féline jusqu'au rebord de la minuscule fenêtre.

Un fugitif sourire traversa son visage.

Elle avait réussi. Elle avait triomphé de ce décor hostile pour asseoir sa volonté sur le « monde », qui se bornait pour l'instant à ce qu'elle voyait, c'est-à-dire une poubelle dans une rue sale. Elle était donc la maîtresse de tout, il lui suffisait de vouloir pour que les choses se réalisent. Elle possédait un pouvoir immense auquel seule sa petitesse imposait une limite.

« Le monde vit par moi et pour moi. »

La réussite d'un saut sur une poubelle semblerait a priori ridicule si l'on ne se replaçait pas dans le contexte. La créature n'avait en effet entrepris que peu de choses et toutes avaient été ponctuées de succès. Il n'était donc pas difficile pour elle d'établir un lien logique entre volonté et pouvoir. La victoire n'est donc qu'une question de point de vue, un fait ne dépendant que des objectifs que l'on s'est fixés ou que d'autres nous ont fixés.

La question était maintenant de savoir comment entrer. Comme elle avait pu s'en apercevoir, tout ce qu'elle voyait pouvait interagir avec elle et en conséquence elle était incapable de traverser la vitre. Elle découvrait enfin qu'une victoire ne dure que jusqu'à ce qu'on rencontre un nouvel obstacle. Le « monde » n'était donc qu'une suite linéaire de questions, d'idée, de succès et de frustrations. Du moins c'était là toute son expérience de la vie.

La créature leva un membre supérieur pour caresser les carreaux opacifiés par la saleté. Et ce fut en le portant à hauteur de ses yeux qu'elle remarqua pour la première fois un fin bracelet de métal qui cerclait son poignet. Sur le bijou étaient enchâssées plusieurs pierres de différentes couleurs visiblement faites de verre ou de cristal teinté. Leur faible lueur intrigua la créature à qui elles rappelaient de vagues souvenirs. Bleu, jaune, vert, violet… Elle associait à cette farandole irisée un sentiment de sécurité et de puissance. Instinctivement, elle effleura du doigt l'une des perles et se sentit submergée par une vague de chaleur plutôt désagréable. Des images confuses traversaient son esprit. Après un instant d'hésitation, elle toucha brusquement une pierre verte en marmonnant quelques mots. Un flash de lumière précéda un bruit sourd mais puissant. Un flot de matière scintillante jaillit alors de son membre supérieur tendu vers la vitre, qui se retrouva d'un coup couverte d'une fine pellicule de glace. Le choc du gel sur le verre fit vaciller la créature qui n'avait pas été un seul instant maîtresse de la situation. Hébétée, elle fixait la glace luisante avec la bouche ouverte. Elle se jeta alors sur la lucarne toute griffe dehors, pulvérisant l'obstacle fragilisé qui lui faisait face.

La créature atterrit souplement sur les dalles froides à l'intérieur du magasin. Contemplant avec fierté ce nouvel espace qui s'offrait à elle, elle chercha des yeux ce pour quoi elle avait enduré toutes ces épreuves.

C'était un monstre gigantesque et blanc qui faisait près de quatre fois sa taille, un géant difforme que seul son large sourire rendait sympathique. Mais la créature se sentant reine du monde, elle ne fut pas du tout impressionnée. Son premier réflexe fut d'essayer d'entrer en communication avec le monstre.

« Pourquoi ne répond-t-il pas ? Il a pourtant l'air bien vivant, comme moi. Il a une bouche : il peut parler. Il a des oreilles : il peut m'entendre. Il a des yeux : il peut me voir.

Suis-je si insignifiant ? Ou alors il ne parle pas la même langue ?

Je sais : il est comme moi, il dort. Il faut sûrement attendre qu'il se réveille et qu'il regarde le monde autour de lui pour pouvoir discuter avec la Voix et réaliser qu'il est vivant. S'il cherche le Créateur, je lui dirais que c'est moi.

Comment oses-tu m'ignorer ? Ne fait pas semblant de dormir, tu as les yeux ouverts. Je suis le Créateur, je suis celui par qui tout vit. Je suis l'alpha et l'oméga, le début et la fin. Tu n'as pas le droit de me mépriser, je suis le maître.

(Et s'il ne réagit pas, que dois-je faire ? Je suis trop faible pour le forcer à faire quoi que ce soit. Peut-être sait-il que je ne suis pas le Créateur. Peut-être est-il moins stupide qu'il ne le semble. J'ai le pouvoir : ma volonté devient à chaque fois réalité, pourquoi me résiste-t-il ? Ca m'énerve, j'ai envie de me jeter sur lui pour lui infliger ma colère. Mais il a l'air plus fort que moi, et s'il a deviné que je joue les usurpateurs, je n'aurais aucune chance.

Il doit donc y avoir une autre solution.)

C'est vrai, tu l'as deviné, je ne suis pas le Maître. Tu es aussi imperturbable que perspicace. J'ai éprouvé ton esprit et tu sembles digne de moi. Ta force et ton charisme font de toi un allié idéal et un ennemi redoutable. Aussi je te propose une association : je cherche le Créateur, et toi aussi sûrement. Prête moi tes muscles et ma connaissance du monde extérieur nous mènera à Lui sans encombre. C'est une occasion unique, qu'en dis-tu ? »

Le monstre ne bougea évidemment pas, tel le bon Cerbère du magasin de jouet qu'il était. Mais la créature ignorait la signification du mot « jouet ». Dérangée par l'impassibilité du monstre, elle se mit à jurer et pester à son encontre sans plus de résultat.

Soudain une pensée traversa son esprit. En effet, elle n'avait pas songé une minute que ceci pouvait être une « chose », c'est-à-dire un être qui existe mais qui ne vit pas. Elle avait eu tant de mal à différencier les choses des être vivants qu'elle voyait tout l'univers remis en cause et pour la première fois, elle eu conscience que la situation lui échappait.

Le jour se levait.

Elle eut une idée, encore une. Repensant aux pierres colorées, elle se concentra sur l'une d'elle et, sans appréhension, tendit la main vers le monstre qui fut immédiatement enveloppé d'une aura scintillante. La créature grimpa aussi rapidement qu'elle put sur le crâne de la chose rendue vivante par pouvoir de la matéria. Le monstre regarda autour de lui d'un air stupide mais sympathique puis, sa bouche ouverte laissant apparaître des crocs démesurés, il se mit en branle lourdement.

Ce n'était peut-être pas le succès escompté, mais la créature détenait maintenant le pouvoir, un pouvoir sous forme d'esclave aveugle et obéissant.


	5. Chapitre 4 : L'heure du jour

« - Je te jure que j'ai entendu quelque chose.

- Je sais, moi aussi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait à ton avis ?

- Ben il faudrait aller voir quand même, non ?

- Non.

- Allez, fais pas la fillette. Je vois pas de quoi tu as peur, si ça se trouve c'est juste un chien ou un chat qui est resté enfermé à l'intérieur et qui cherche à sortir.

- Ou alors c'est un terroriste armé qui va nous buter.

- Dans un magasin de jouet ?

- Tout est possible ces derniers temps. Je ne veux pas risquer ma vie inutilement.

- Oui mais si on n'agit pas dans une situation comme celle-ci, on n'agira jamais.

- Pour être franc, ça ne me dérange pas vraiment.

- C'est dans des moments comme celui-ci que je voudrais être muté dans un bureau pour tamponner de la paperasse. Dommage que la liste d'attente soit aussi longue.

- De toutes façons, il y a autant de risques de se faire tuer dans un bureau, il font tout exploser ces foutus terroristes. Ils attaquent n'importe quoi, au moins nous on a la possibilité de s'enfuir en courant… Pour se faire fusiller ensuite par la Shinra. C'était vraiment pas ce à quoi je m'attendais en m'engageant comme soldat.

- Ben techniquement on est formé pour se battre, non ?

- Mais justement, on ne se bat pas, on est juste bon à se faire assassiner ! Moi je me suis engagé pour protéger la population et leur offrir la liberté, j'essaye de les défendre et ils veulent ma mort.

- Et on ne peut même pas démissionner.

- Tu m'étonnes : qui voudrait nous remplacer ? On ne sait même pas pourquoi on meurt. C'est quoi cette histoire d'éco-guerriers ? Je ne comprend pas ce qu'ils défendent ces mecs, comment veux-tu que les gens les soutiennent ? Alors avant ils nous détestaient parce qu'on représentait la répression et maintenant ils nous haïssent parce qu'on n'arrive pas à choper ces types.

- Je sais, t'as raison. Rien qu'en pensant à tous ces pauvres types de l'usine…

- Tu te rend compte que j'ai du envoyer mes gosses à Kalm ?

- Tu penses que c'était nécessaire ? Je veux dire : faudrait pas sombrer dans la paranoïa.

- Ma femme a insisté. Elle ne supporte plus Midgar, elle ne supporte plus de savoir que tous les jours des soldats comme nous se font tuer dans les rues.

- Tu crois qu'elle va te quitter ?

- Je n'en sais rien, je n'ai même pas la force de penser à un futur plus éloigné que ce soir.

- …

- Tout ça à cause de ces terroristes. Au moins avant il y en avait mais ce n'étaient pas des assassins et ils pouvaient au moins se targuer de défendre une cause valable.

- Ouais mais la Shinra s'en est occupé, on a au moins servi à quelque chose.

- On a au moins fait quelque chose de bien.

- C'est notre devoir de faire le bien, nous sommes des soldats Shin…

Un rugissement tonitruant résonna dans le magasin et les vibrations provoquées par celui-ci firent trembler les murs de la rue dans laquelle se trouvaient les soldats. Une bête monstrueuse devait se terrer à l'intérieur, détruisant tout à en juger par les bruits qui en provenaient. Les vitres alentours avaient volé en éclat. Le premier soldat crut à un attentat, le second à la fin d'une ère.

Le milicien qui s'était senti attaqué empoigna son arme et mitrailla en hurlant la devanture du magasin jusqu'à épuisement du chargeur. Il n'était pas prêt à mourir, et même si cela devait arriver, il comptait vendre chèrement sa peau. Il pensa à sa femme, ses enfants, rechargea et tira de nouveau.

Le second, qui était moins nerveux, était d'abord resté immobile, tétanisé par le choc. Puis quand il vit son compagnon vider toute sa haine sur le bâtiment, quand il vit les balles crépiter sur la grille de métal, quand à son tour il sentit cette frénésie envahir ses veines, il saisit une grenade mais hésita avant de la lancer, craignant qu'elle ne ricoche sur le rideau de fer. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues : il avait peur, il était désespéré, il n'avait pas pensé une seconde à appeler des renforts mais dans un cri déchirant, il prit lui aussi sa mitraillette et fit feu de concert, rajoutant des notes d'une furie pathétique sur la partition que jouait son ami. Ce que les passants virent fut une dramatique symphonie orchestrée par la peur de mourir, la haine et une multitude de sentiments mêlés qui dansaient un ballet confus dans les têtes des jeunes miliciens, une catharsis sous forme de requiem, un exutoire à toute cette amertume refoulée, transformée en un chant funèbre que nul n'aurait osé interrompre. Ce concerto où les cris avaient autant d'impact que les balles semblait ne jamais devoir s'achever, comme si le métronome universel avait tout à coup décidé de battre la mesure à jamais, dans l'espoir vain que toute la haine du monde puisse s'évacuer dans cette mélopée brûlante.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? On m'agresse ? Juste au moment où je commençais à m'amuser avec toutes ces choses, alors que je commençais à comprendre l'utilité de ces pierres.

Bon sang mais… Ils font tout exploser ? Du bruit, les objets qui éclatent… C'est après moi qu'on en veut ?

Peut-être qu'il ne fallait pas entrer. Cela expliquerait pourquoi tout était barré devant. Ou peut-être qu'il ne fallait pas faire de bruit. Le bruit est interdit, à moins que ce ne soit à cause du fait que je me sois amusé avec ces choses sur les rayons. Je n'aurais peut-être pas du les brûler toutes, avec la magie…

Le mal…

Ce sont des choses, il n'y a aucune raison de les respecter, je peux en faire ce que je veux… Non ? Rien n'est vivant ici, j'ai le droit de faire tout ce qui me plait. Après tout, c'est mon monde, il a été créé pour moi.

Ah, ce bruit, c'est insupportable, je ne peux même pas penser. Je veux que cela cesse… Je veux que cela cesse… Pourquoi est-ce que le monde ne m'obéit plus ? Arrêtez ce vacarme !

Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des interdits, arrêtez ! Vous ne pouvez rien m'interdire de toutes façons…

Ce sont des objets. Ils n'ont pas de vie propre, qu'est-ce qui peut justifier qu'on m'en veuille ?

Je n'ai pas le droit. Comment pouvais-je le savoir ? C'est la punition du Créateur ? Non, le Créateur est bon, miséricordieux, il ne saurait me faire cela à moi, sa création.

Mais alors quelqu'un d'autre accorde donc de l'importance à ce qui ne vit pas. Et pas à moi ? On ne peut plus m'ignorer désormais, je suis grand et fort, et grâce à l'entonnoir je peux faire encore plus de bruit. Voilà un objet spécialement adapté à mes besoins : je parle et il crie pour moi.

Donc s'ils ne m'ignorent plus, ils me jalousent : je suis le préféré du Créateur, et pas eux.

Ils m'agressent, moi un innocent, moi la créature frêle qui découvre le monde. C'est un acte que le Créateur vengera, mais quand ?

Cela n'en finit plus, ils m'attaquent, ces monstres sans scrupule. Ils veulent écourter le jour après tous les efforts que j'ai faits. Je ne sais pas si ce monde est cruel ou s'Il cherche à m'éprouver mais ce que je sais, c'est que je dois agir.

Les terroristes… Les assassins du monde donc mes assassins. Le Créateur m'a mis en garde contre eux, ce sont nos ennemis, et ils sont venus aujourd'hui pour me prendre. Mais les meurtriers ne triompheront pas, ils ne triompheront jamais car Il m'a fait maître de tout et eux ne peuvent rien.

Le bruit a cessé. Si je ne contre-attaque pas tout de suite, je ne pourrais pas Le retrouver. C'est pour cela que je devais être fort : pour faire respecter sa justice. »

Soudain, une déflagration retentit. La façade du magasin vola en éclat et le rideau de fer fut projeté contre le mur d'en face, heurtant au passage l'un des soldats. Le second, pétrifié, ne pensa même pas à aller secourir son ami inconscient. Il attendait avec des yeux ronds de voir la faction terroriste débarquer pour raser le secteur. Mais au lieu de cela, il ne vit qu'une peluche obèse sur le sommet de laquelle se dressait une petite bête. Celle-ci le regarda un peu effarée elle aussi mais son étonnement laissa vite place à un sourire narquois. Une lueur maligne brûlait dans ses yeux. Elle était la bête traquée dont l'instinct sauvage se réveille tout à coup et qui fait face sans prévenir, décidant que la fuite ne résoudrait rien, se résolvant à l'attaque. Il était le chasseur infortuné, ne devant ce titre qu'au fait qu'il s'était trouvé là au mauvais moment, un trappeur improvisé qui se voyait lui aussi comme une proie innocente.

Désespéré, il tourna les yeux vers le corps de son compagnon tué par le choc. Il ne pensait toujours pas aux renforts qu'il aurait pu demander, enfermé dans son délire paranoïaque, pressentant une fin qui pouvait pourtant être évitée.

Ce sont dans de tels moments, quand la bataille tourne à notre désavantage, que l'on tente des gestes stupides ou irréfléchis, comme si ces occasions les transformeraient en actes salvateurs. Les exploits, les actions héroïques naissent pourtant de ces folies, coups imprévisibles du destin auxquels ne s'attendent pas les adversaires, malheureuse victoire qui entre dans les livres d'histoire sans changer les titres de chapitres.

Le soldat ne voyait plus rien, il ne pensait plus à rien, il vivait, c'est tout. Et pour la dernière fois pensait-il. Il saisit alors son couteau et se jeta en hurlant sur le monstre terroriste. Celui-ci, stupéfié devant tant de fureur, n'évita le coup qu'avec peine, ne maîtrisant encore que difficilement ses pas. La lame avait entaillé sa chair au niveau du flanc. Reprenant appui, la créature fit de nouveau face à son agresseur. Il haletait, son couteau dégoulinant du sang volé au monstre.

Mais au deuxième assaut, alors que le soldat se portait à sa hauteur, elle leva son membre supérieur vers lui et lança une boule de feu dans sa direction. Repoussé par le choc, le corps du soldat vola jusque dans le magasin et s'écrasa brutalement sur des débris épars. Il s'y était attendu, il avait rejoint son compagnon sans appréhension.

La créature attendit et sentit l'air vibrer. Des gens avaient assisté au spectacle et donnaient l'alerte. Devant ce vent de panique grandissant, elle ordonna au monstre de courir. Mais au détour de la ruelle, une main le saisit et l'entraîna sur le côté. La créature se retrouva face à un homme de taille moyenne et aux traits tirés qui manquait sûrement de sommeil. Il découvrit ses dents sales dans un sourire qui se voulait accueillant et s'adressa rapidement à elle :

-« Tu es revenu. Juste quand nous avions besoin de toi. »


	6. Chapitre 5 : L'heure du zénith

Sans réellement comprendre pourquoi, la créature courut elle aussi, entraînée par le mystérieux personnage. C'était son premier contact avec un humain, si on exceptait les soldats.

Dans sa course, elle repensa à sa blessure qui lui faisait mal mais qui saignait un peu moins. Les terroristes… Ils l'avaient agressée sans raison. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle avait ressenti quand ce fou s'était jeté sur elle. Elle essayait de se souvenir du mot correspondant mais « peur » ne lui venait pas. La scène avait été très confuse, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de demander pourquoi, pardon ou quoi que ce soit, elle s'était défendue instinctivement. Elle regrettait un peu de ne pas être entré en contact avec cet homme mais en y repensant, elle se disait qu'il ne l'avait pas mérité et qu'il ne fallait pas écouter la langue perfide des ennemis du Créateur. D'où tenait-elle cette phrase ? Etrange, elle lui était venue toute seule.

Et ce terroriste l'avait blessé, elle, la créature à qui le monde appartenait. Pourquoi ? Il ne connaissait pas son statut ? Il ignorait qu'elle était maîtresse de tout ? Cela ne se voyait toujours pas malgré ses efforts ? Elle abandonnait peu à peu la thèse de la jalousie, sans s'en rendre compte.

L'homme entra dans une petite maison en retrait de la rue.

-« Tu es donc revenu. C'est la crise ici, je ne sais pas où tu étais passé mais beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis la dernière fois. D'abord il faut te dire qu'ils ont assassiné le chef. Et puis il y a Avalanche et leurs attentats et… Et… »

La créature le regardait, un peu déconcertée. Voyant qu'il s'en apercevait, elle dit :

-« Qui êtes-vous ?

- Co-comment ça ? Tu ne me reconnais pas ?

- Je ne vous ai jamais vu.

- Je faisais partie des sauveurs du peuple, les gardiens de la liberté… »

Voyant qu'il ne l'avait pas convaincu, il ajouta :

-« Tu cherches toujours le Créateur ?

- Comment le sais-tu ? »

C'était maintenant à son tour d'être stupéfiée. Peut-être avait-elle réellement perdu la mémoire malgré ce que lui avait affirmé sa conscience ?

-« Ta mission est de retrouver le Créateur, c'est bien ça ?

- Et d'assurer que Sa Justice s'applique.

- Ca en revanche, c'est nouveau.

- De quoi me parliez-vous tout à l'heure ? Les gardiens, le chef,…

- Tu as donc tout oublié ?

- Non, nous ne nous sommes jamais connus. »

L'homme était désemparé, il ne pouvait pourtant pas y avoir de méprise : si ce n'était le monstre blanc, il reconnaissait parfaitement la créature.

-« Tu m'as dit qu' « ils » avaient tué le chef ? De qui parlais-tu ?

- De nos ennemis, les oppresseurs du peuples et les adversaires de la liberté. »

Les yeux de la créature brillèrent : « Les terroristes… » Pensa-t-elle.

-« Il m'a envoyé pour cela, pour les éliminer.

- Ils ont assassiné le chef, ils voulaient nous anéantir. Mais nous résisterons jusqu'au bout, il nous faut désormais suivre notre nouveau leader. Maintenant que tu es revenu, ce sera plus facile, nos motivations n'ont pas changé.

- Se débarrasser des terroristes ? »

L'autre crut à l'ironie et répondit simplement : « Oui. »

« Nous étions Silent Blast, nous nous battions pour le peuple de Midgar. J'étais l'un de ses membres.

Quand nous avons rencontré la créature pour la première fois, elle était aussi désemparée qu'aujourd'hui, elle disait qu'elle cherchait le « créateur ». Je suppose qu'elle appartenait à une secte démantelée par la Shinra ou tout simplement que c'était sa façon à elle de parler de son père.

Ce qui nous a d'abord surpris était le fait qu'elle n'avait pas de nom. C'est pour cette raison que je pensais à un membre de secte : elle avait perdu son identité, elle cherchait un groupe auquel se rattacher. Mais elle était parfaitement sensée, parlait clairement même si le jugement qu'elle portait sur le monde était quelque peu naïf et déroutant. Je n'ose pas lui reposer la question.

Sa maîtrise de la magie était un atout majeur pour notre faction. Je connaissais les pouvoirs de la matéria mais je n'avais jusqu'alors jamais vu de magie pure comme celle-ci, à laquelle elle donnait n'importe quelle forme, sans avoir au préalable à choisir précisément sa pierre. Elle était une ébeniste-magicienne, elle façonnait cette force comme un menuisier travaille le bois. Je suppose que cela venait de sa naïveté : elle n'avait pas conscience des limites de la matéria et son esprit n'était pas sclérosé.

Le gros monstre blanc est en revanche une énigme pour moi. Je ne sais pas d'où il vient ni ce qu'il a à voir avec elle. Elle m'a dit qu'il venait du magasin. Si ce n'est pas une image, j'ai peur de connaître la vérité. Je n'ose imaginer qu'elle lui a donné la vie… Ce monstre est totalement dénué d'intelligence et suit ses ordres aveuglément sans mot dire. Elle se serait créée un esclave ? Ceci m'inquiète et je commence à douter sur le fait de l'avoir fait rentré une nouvelle fois dans le groupe.

Sa perte de mémoire me laisse elle aussi perplexe : on dirait qu'elle a recommencé une nouvelle vie, avec la même base mais en changeant de route. La signification de tout cela me dépasse et je n'ai pas tellement envie de savoir. Elle ne reconnaît rien mais apprend toujours aussi vite, notre combat est le sien et elle continue d'appeler la Shinra « terroriste ». Les autres membres ont beaucoup apprécié et reprennent le mot volontiers pour qualifier la compagnie. Mais j'ai l'impression d'être le seul à voir les zones d'ombre planant au-dessus et autour de cette créature. Peut-être est-ce de la paranoïa due à la mort du chef.

Ils l'ont accusé d'avoir fait explosé le réacteur mais nous savons tous que c'est faux : il se rendait à une réunion. Il ne faut pas chercher loin pour trouver les vrais coupables…

Heureusement nous avons retrouvé une activité, même si j'ai bien l'impression que cela s'éloigne de notre domaine privilégié. Elle s'acquitte de cette tâche de façon exemplaire et met un point d'honneur à respecter les ordres. Elle pense faire la justice et servir son « créateur »… J'ai l'impression que nous l'écartons de sa voie.

Nous collectons désormais de l'argent pour subventionner la rébellion contre la Shinra et amenons des prisonniers soupçonnés d'être à la solde de la compagnie et d'espionner le peuple. Mais quand j'y repense, il me semble qu'il n'y a que des prisonnières… »

-« Ca fait plusieurs semaines que tu travailles avec nous. Tu te souviens de tout maintenant ?

- Non, vous me l'avez appris pour la première fois. »

L'homme et la créature étaient dans la petite maison, à quelques minutes du début de la réunion. C'était le moment de se reconcentrer sur les buts de Silent Blast. Il avait été le plus actif ces derniers temps afin que la flamme de l'ancien groupement ne s'éteigne pas. Les autres avaient oublié les buts premiers, la défense du peuple, la résistance face à l'hégémonie Shinra. Lui tentait chaque jour d'entrer en contact avec d'autres terroristes, notamment avec Avalanche. Il courait les rues pour raviver l'espoir dans le cœur des gens et les inciter à la révolte. Il rêvait du jour où les Taudis se lèveraient. Ce jour viendrait quand le carcan de peur et de mort se dissiperait dans la brume de Midgar. Il devait pactiser avec Avalanche, c'était le seul moyen.

Tout le monde était dans la salle de réunion qui jouxtait celle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous deux. Il se leva le premier et se dirigea vers la porte.

A ce moment, un craquement aussi puissant qu'une explosion se fit entendre de l'autre côté. L'homme ne bougea plus, attendant la suite.

La porte donnant sur l'extérieur avait littéralement éclaté. Rapidement, le pied qui avait réalisé cet exploit dépassa le chambranle fissuré et écrasa les échardes de bois qui gisaient par terre. Un second le suivit. Ils étaient tout deux vêtus de chaussures cirées.

Un homme entra, c'était une statue carrée, une brute taillée dans le roc sur laquelle battait un cache-poussière que le courant d'air faisait claquer comme un étendard. Debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, il posa son regard sur la pièce. Ses yeux cachés derrière une paire de lunettes noires ne firent que renforcer l'impression qu'il donnait.

C'était Lui… Ils ignoraient son nom mais devinaient qui il était : le tueur de la Shinra.

Avant que le vent de stupeur ne fût retombé, avant même qu'une parole n'ait pu avoir le temps d'être prononcée, Jéricho écarta les pans de son cache-poussière et dégaina deux fusils à canons sciés. L'air frais coulant sur sa nuque, il pointa ses armes sur l'assemblée et fit feu sans sommation. Il avança lentement sans s'arrêter de tirer, et chaque giclée de plomb était d'une précision mortelle, fauchant une vie à chaque pression des gâchettes. Aucun des terroristes n'eut le temps de se saisir d'une arme. L'un d'eux se leva pourtant brusquement et se jeta sur l'assaillant. Jéricho esquiva l'attaque et, laissant passer son adversaire emporté par l'élan, il lui lança son genou dans le ventre avant de lui asséner un coup de crosse sur la nuque. Dans la foulée, les autres tentèrent de se sauver, profitant de ce corps à corps inégal. Mais la pluie de mort reprit immédiatement, ne laissant que des éclaboussures rouges sur les murs. Jéricho aperçut l'un des terroristes qui tentait de passer par la fenêtre du fond. Il ajusta sa visée et transperça le dos de sa victime qui s'écroula dans un râle de l'autre côté.

Un second esprit téméraire se prit au jeu du combat rapproché et, pour désarmer la brute, décocha une violente manchette dans l'articulation du coude gauche de Jéricho. En un éclair, celui-ci pivota et frappa l'autre au visage avec le canon du fusil droit. Le choc fut tel, le coup si sec qu'on put entendre les os craquer. Sans se préoccuper du fusil qui était tombé, il tira sa dernière cartouche dans la table ruisselante de sang qui trônait au milieu de l'ex-salle de réunion. Le bois éclata, les échardes volèrent et un cri rauque se fit entendre, la plainte d'un terroriste qui avait trouvé refuge sous les planches polies mais qui n'avait pas échappé à l'œil du tueur.

Ramassant l'arme à terre, il sortit sa victime encore vivante de dessous la table et, l'empoignant par le col, entreprit de la faire parler. L'homme saignait abondamment. Jéricho le colla au mur et parla pour la première fois :

-« Où sont-ils ?

- Qui ça ? »

Le terroriste respirait difficilement.

-« Tu le sais très bien.

- Vous les avez tous tués.

- Je ne parle pas de ces minables. Où est Avalanche ?

- Comment puis-je le savoir ?

- Ne te fous pas de moi. Nous savons que vous cherchez à pactiser avec eux. Nous sommes certains que les avez trouvés.

- Nous ne les cherchions pas. »

Jéricho resserra son étreinte.

-« Quoi ?

- Aaah… Seuls quelques-uns d'entre nous voulaient…

- Et ?

- Nous ne les avons jamais rencontrés…

- Mais vous savez où ils se cachent ?

- Dans les Taudis. »

Jéricho s'impatienta et le frappa dans l'abdomen, au niveau de la blessure.

-« Ne me fais pas perdre mon temps.

- Le secteur 7.

- Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile, je sais très bien qu'ils ne peuvent pas être dans le secteur 7.

- Pitié, c'est tout ce que je sais.

- Tu mens ! »

Ses yeux s'étaient allumés. Ils rougeoyaient de colère.

L'autre terroriste, qui avait suivi toute la scène dans l'entrebâillement de la porte à côté de la créature se précipita soudain, les larmes aux yeux. Mais avant qu'il ait pu s'adresser au tueur, celui-ci, surpris, acheva sa victime d'un tir entre les deux yeux et fit face. Une goutte de sueur perla sur son front, il était légèrement décontenancé par cette intrusion. Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas pris par surprise et il avait eu de la chance : l'autre n'avait pas l'intention de le tuer. Ses deux fusils braqués sur le nouveau terroriste, il avala sa salive, retrouva sa concentration et entama :

-« Qui es-tu ?

- Il disait vrai. Ils sont dans le secteur 7. Pourquoi l'avez-vous tué ?

- C'était un réflexe, il ne faut jamais faire de gestes brusques.

- Pourquoi nous avez-vous attaqués ?

- Nous vous avions mis en garde dernièrement. Vous avez voulu continuer à faire les fortes têtes : tant pis pour vous. Le message était clair, la Compagnie a voulu vous donner une chance.

- Et c'est vous qui avez tué le chef ?

- Tu n'es pas en position de poser des questions. Où sont-ils ? Je ne le répèterais pas.

- Nous ne les avons pas rencontrés, pourquoi devrions-nous le savoir ?

- Et maintenant, pour qui travaillez-vous ?

- Le Parrain des Taudis. Il défend notre cause.

- Il vous a surtout bien bernés… Mais vous avez été héroïques jusqu'au bout.

Je me dois donc d'appliquer la justice. Je te condamne à mort pour attentats, meurtres, vols et dégradations de matériel public. »

A ce moment précis, la créature sortit elle aussi de la pièce d'à côté et s'adressa à Jéricho :

-« Je t'ordonne d'arrêter ! »

Deux fois en quelques minutes, il s'était fait surprendre deux fois et il était encore en vie. C'était un présage. Il avait maintenant un fusil pointé vers chacune des têtes. Il examina la créature :

-« Qui es-tu ?

- Ce n'est pas la Justice que tu appliques.

- Qu'en sais-tu ?

- Le monde a été fait pour moi, je suis le seul gardien de la Justice.

- Le monde est pour tous et tu es sûrement la dernière chose dont le monde ait besoin.

- Tais-toi, je peux te détruire d'un seul… »

Jéricho visa le plafond au-dessus du monstre et tira, faisant tomber du plâtre et de la poussière sur la créature. Elle tremblait et toussait.

-« Et moi je peux te tuer comme les autres.

- Non, la Justice c'est éliminer les terroristes.

- C'est ce que je fais.

- Non, nous sommes les défenseurs du peuple. Nous nous battons pour libérer la population du joug des méchants. Ils oppriment le peuple, l'espionne, le traque. Nous devons les arrêter. Ceci est la Justice.

- Et à quel prix ? Vous avez assassiné des innocents, détruit les outils de travail des gens qui vous faisaient confiance, vous les avez mis au chômage en poursuivant votre but égoïste. Nous avons tenté de vous faire comprendre mais vous êtes des sauvages, désormais vous capturez vos victimes pour les torturer.

- La Justice, c'est éliminer les méchants.

- Et vous pensez la faire en tuant ceux qui vous défendent ?

- Pourtant, le Créateur a dit que…

- Qui ?

- Il a dit de supprimer les terroristes.

- Je m'apprêtais à le faire.

- Dans ce cas où est la Justice ?

- Ici même.

- Mais si vous tuez vous aussi, ce n'est plus la Justice, c'est un meurtre. Et donc il faudra que quelqu'un vous punisse et vous tue et…

- J'obéis aux ordres des dirigeants, je fais donc la justice, donc personne n'a le droit de se venger.

- Mais si les dirigeants sont les méchants ?...

- Tais-toi !

- Comment savoir qui sont les gentils et qui sont les méchants ? Où est la vérité ? Le Créateur ne m'a laissé que des pistes floues…

- Je suis un « gentil ». Je protège les gens des assassins comme vous. Je fais mon devoir.

- Je n'avais pas vu les choses ainsi… »

Jéricho perdit patience et appuya sur les deux gâchettes. Une première balle traversa la boîte crânienne du terroriste qui était resté muet depuis que la créature avait pris la parole. Elle se ficha dans le mur arrosé de sang frais. La seconde atteignit le monstre obèse en pleine poitrine. Pas d'hémoglobine mais une giclée cotonneuse, le jouet éventré avait laissé échappé par la plaie béante une poussière blanche et légère qui s'était dispersé dans toute la pièce. La matière pelucheuse voletait dans l'air ambiant, répandant une odeur âcre de coton brûlé. La balle, éjectée à plus de trois cent quarante mètres par seconde, projeta sa victime contre un mur, faisant chuter la petite créature sur le sol. La puissance de l'impact avait été telle qu'elle fit un vol plané de plusieurs mètres avant de s'écraser mollement sur le sol, assommée.

Jéricho embrassa la scène d'un seul coup d'œil puis sortit de la maison. Il leva alors le regard : le Soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel mais quelque chose n'allait pas. La discussion avec ce monstre étrange l'avait mis mal à l'aise.


	7. Chapitre 6 : L'heure de l'éclipse

« C'est la nuit. Non, pourtant ce n'est pas l'heure. Alors quoi ? Je suis… Mort ? C'était donc ça qu'ils appelaient « mort » ? C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cela… Avant de me réveiller dans la rue. J'étais donc mort avant d'ouvrir les yeux ?

Ce n'est pas désagréable, il ne fait pas froid, je ressens une vague de bien-être réconfortante. Il n'y a plus de but à atteindre, on ne peut plus rien attendre de moi. C'est tellement facile, je pourrais me laisser flotter ainsi indéfiniment. Je ne touche même pas le sol, comment le pourrais-je d'ailleurs, puisqu'il n'y a rien autour de moi, même pas de vent ? J'ai l'impression d'être statique et mobile à la fois. Je n'ai plus de repère. Je ne sais si je m'achemine vers une nouvelle sortie ou si cela n'aura jamais de fin. Je dérive… Peut-être vais-je me réveiller dans une ruelle ? Je ne me souviendrai probablement de rien. Ce serait le secret de la vie : une succession de sommeils comme celui-ci et de réveils brumeux. Aurais-je le même corps si je me réveille ? Oui. C'est pour ça que cet homme croyait me reconnaître, c'était bien moi en fait mais j'avais du dormir entre temps. Mais quelle importance après tout ? Je ne veux pas me réveiller, il fait trop bon de ce côté-ci. Aucune contrainte, nulle peur de voir le jour être écourté, la fatalité n'est plus rien, elle ne peut même plus exister. Plus rien n'est inexorable désormais, je suis maître du destin. Je n'aurai plus jamais peur de la nuit car c'est elle qui m'a délivré.

J'ai le contrôle de tout ici. Pourquoi devrais-je revenir dans ce monde où les gens me haïssent s'ils ne m'ignorent pas ?

Qui était-il ? Le gardien de la Justice ? C'est étrange : il semblait savoir parfaitement ce qui était juste mais ce n'est pourtant pas ce que j'avais défini comme tel. Je n'étais pas le maître, il pouvait vivre en dehors de moi et il n'était lui-même le maître de rien, il obéissait. Il a tué tous mes amis et cela semblait naturel pour lui. Après tout, ses arguments étaient valables. J'ai du mal à admettre qu'il avait tort.

Est-il concevable qu'il y ait deux justices ? Ou plusieurs ? Ou une infinité ? C'est impossible. Comment les faits pourraient-ils révéler deux vérités ? Il voit pourtant les mêmes choses que moi, c'est évident. Deux choses identiques peuvent être vues de la même façon mais perçues différemment ? Parce que nous avons les mêmes yeux mais des esprits différents. Nos corps sont dissemblables mais la confrontation vient de quelque chose de plus profond. Nous avons chacun conscience de notre Justice et nous cherchons à l'appliquer, en tenant plus ou moins compte de celles des autres. La Justice la plus forte l'emporte. C'est en contradiction avec sa nature même !

Dans ce cas, tout le monde est juste ? Oui, mais seulement à ses yeux. Ce que faisaient mes amis me semblait juste pourtant… Parce que je n'ai pas cherché la Justice, j'ai attendu qu'elle vienne à moi et j'ai accepté tout ceci sans discerner le bon du mauvais. Comment l'aurais-je pu ? Je croyais tout contrôler mais la vérité n'était finalement pas issue de ma pensée, elle est là, parmi les autres. Je ne devrais même pas dire « la » vérité. Elle est de nature identique à cette « justice ». Elles n'existent pas en elles-mêmes, seulement par les yeux des êtres vivants.

Il a parlé des « dirigeants »… Peut-être sont-ils capables de montrer le chemin le plus juste aux yeux de tous ? Et lui il obéissait pour que le monde soit meilleur. Il a donc essayé d'éliminer les vérités parasites qui entravent la voie menant… Au Créateur ??? Il recevait ses ordres du Créateur ? Il est parfait, il ne peut donc être que le seul à détenir la vérité ? Et il m'a châtié pour ne pas avoir suivi sa voie. Pourtant c'est ce que je croyais faire. Cela ne compte pas ?

Le Créateur m'a abandonné, tant pis. (Il te reste une chance de démontrer le contraire.) ??? (Tu veux vraiment tout laisser tomber maintenant ?) Il est trop tard, je n'ai plus le choix. (On a toujours le choix. Et le Créateur te regarde encore.) ??? (Tu vas le décevoir ?) »

L'odeur de mort se mêlait à la chaleur de la pièce. Tout était immobile, à l'exception de perles écarlates glissant le long des murs, inexorablement, jusqu'à atteindre le sol pour grossir la flaque de sang qui s'y trouvait déjà. La créature gisait par terre, inerte, le cadavre du monstre blanc à ses côtés. Cela faisait un peu plus d'une minute que Jéricho avait quitté la maison quand une onde imperceptible agita l'air ambiant. La créature bougea, tous ses muscles se contractèrent. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent sur des yeux exorbités. Ses membres supérieurs battirent l'air dans un mouvement saccadé. Elle roula sur le ventre et, au bord de l'asphyxie, régurgita l'énorme caillot de sang qui lui obstruait les voies respiratoires. Elle aspira profondément et s'écroula de nouveau sur le sol, pantelante. Un filet rougeâtre coula sur ses lèvres, trop mince pour gêner sa respiration.

Son cœur venait de repartir, deux minutes après son décès.

-« Evidemment : s'il y a un attentat, c'est Avalanche, s'il se passe quelque chose d'étrange qui ressemble fort à une expérience scientifique ratée, c'est la Shinra.

- Calmez-vous, Monsieur Jéricho. Que vous arrive-t-il ?

- Vous le savez très bien ce qui m'arrive, Monsieur Shinra. Je suis tombé sur un rebut d'une de vos expériences foireuses.

- Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez.

- Oh que si vous savez. Il n'y a que la Shinra pour se faire appeler « Le Créateur ». C'a n'a pas été très dur de deviner qui avait assez d'ego pour se faire adorer comme un dieu. Mais le pire, c'est que cela semble contagieux. Vous avez lavé le cerveau de ce pauvre animal ? Il se croyait assez fort pour me donner des ordres. »

Le directeur du département scientifique de la Shinra sourit. Il croisa les mains sur son ventre et voulut basculer en arrière le dossier de son fauteuil mais une main gantée le saisit au col et le tira par-dessus le bureau. Il fit une grimace, incapable d'articuler un mot. Jéricho poursuivit sur un ton calme :

-« C'était pour m'éprouver, n'est-ce pas ? Vous voulez que je fasse mes preuves, comme à mes débuts ? Vous n'avez plus confiance en moi ? Et vous avez besoin d'une telle « chose » pour voir de quoi je suis capable ?

- Oui, j'ai entendu dire que votre dernière mission n'a pas été une réussite…

- Quoi ? Qui vous a dit ça ?

- Je trouve que vous posez beaucoup de questions ces derniers temps, Monsieur Jéricho. »

Jéricho le lâcha, blême de rage mais aussi et surtout parce qu'il se sentait tout à coup désemparé devant la mauvaise foi du directeur qui le rappelait à l'ordre en frappant là où cela fait mal. C'était comme si un château de cartes venait de s'écrouler à cause d'un geste brusque. Jéricho se reprit, faisant en sorte que la situation ne lui échappe pas totalement :

-« Je n'ai jamais posé de questions, c'était le contrat. Je l'ai toujours respecté et vous n'avez jamais eu à vous plaindre de moi. Mais aujourd'hui vous l'avez rompu, vous avez trahi ma confiance. J'obéis, je n'ai plus de conscience, je suis un soldat aveugle, le bras armé que vous pointez sur la cible de votre choix. Que voulez-vous de plus ?

- Que vous réussissiez vos missions.

- Je les ai toutes réussies.

- Vous avez démantelé Avalanche ?

- Pas tant que vous me mettez des bâtons dans les roues. Il faut savoir ce que vous voulez. Moi j'attend toujours que vous teniez votre promesse : me donner un vrai statut dans votre corps d'élite, afin que je ne sois plus une ombre au service d'autres ombres. Je n'existe nulle part, pour personne, vous niez même me connaître. Je suis administrativement mort. Bien plus que ça, je ne suis jamais né. J'attends l'heure où je projetterai ma propre ombre sur les murs.

- Pour l'instant vous êtes en sursis, après cette série d'échecs.

- Quoi ?

- Vous pouvez disposer.

- Très bien, mais sachez que je tuerai votre prochain jouet comme j'ai tué celui-ci. »

Le scientifique se leva brusquement, interdit. Il fut pris de panique. Il aurait dit toute la vérité à Jéricho, à savoir que la créature s'était retrouvée par hasard sur son chemin, si seulement cela lui avait permis de la ressusciter. Mais la stupeur l'avait rendu muet. Sa tête se jouait aussi, avec l'échec de sa propre mission.

Jéricho quitta la pièce d'un pas lourd, dans un silence oppressant. L'autre réalisa qu'il en avait peut-être trop fait. Il saisit le téléphone.

Le tueur de la Shinra se retrouva dans la rue, remonta son col et se dirigea rapidement vers le cœur de Midgar, afin de rendre visite au Parrain des Taudis, sa seule piste pour l'instant.

La créature avait appris à s'orienter dans la ville. Elle retrouva le magasin de jouet sans difficulté. Les dégâts n'avaient pas été réparés, signe que le propriétaire avait dû, probablement, se retirer des affaires. Elle ne fut pas le moins du monde gênée d'avoir ruiné quelqu'un et entra, cherchant un remplaçant à sa monture décédée. Le fait d'avoir délaissé le cadavre du monstre ne la tourmentait pas, vu qu'elle ne le percevait que comme une « chose », donc bien inférieur à elle. Il n'était pas réellement mort puisqu'il n'avait jamais vécu.

Elle trouva le même jouet dans le magasin et lui donna la vie, un geste devenu rituel. La question ne se posait pas de savoir les implications que cela avait de donner vie. Elle ne se sentait pas sa mère, tout au plus son maître. Elle n'imaginait pas un seul instant que le monstre puisse ressentir la douleur, éprouver des sentiments. Elle n'avait pas le recul nécessaire pour faire le parallèle entre elle et lui. Pourtant, tout comme le monstre, la créature n'était qu'un jouet.


	8. Annexe 2 : Document administratif

Département : Informations

Section : Historique de la Compagnie, organigramme de structure, classification des compétences

Code : INF-ORGC-985-010594-DTM

Type : dossier, historique, organigramme, C.V.

Nature : hiérarchie et information

Niveau d'accès : moyen (niveau 4)

Date de création : 18 février…

Date de dernière modification : 14 septembre…

Sujet : Les forces de répression et le contre-espionnage

La menace terroriste telle qu'on la connaît aujourd'hui est un phénomène récent né de l'instabilité géopolitique croissante entre les diverses puissances économico-industriellles de la planète.

Les menaces auxquelles devaient faire face l'ancien régime étaient beaucoup plus simplistes : elles se limitaient en général à des guerres ouvertes entre deux armées bien distinctes au milieu d'une vaste plaine. Les pertes étaient d'ordre militaires quasi-exclusivement. Les villes qui changeaient de mains n'étaient en effet que très rarement rasées si elles ne se situaient pas sur une zone de réaménagement du territoire. Leur sauvegarde dépendait surtout de la quantité de Mako qu'elles pouvaient fournir et de la qualité des infrastructures déjà en place. Le seul commerce alors en vigueur était celui du sang et la meilleure façon d'acquérir des nouvelles technologies était d'aller les prendre là où elles se trouvaient, c'est-à-dire dans la contrée voisine.

La première « nation » qui comprit l'importance du commerce économique fut bien évidemment Midgar. C'était la meilleure façon de protéger ses inventions : les partager avec les autres. La vraie civilisation vit le jour avec l'apparition d'une technologie plus subtile que la pompe à Mako : la diplomatie. Midgar étant la ville la plus puissante de la planète, elle prit la tête des débats pour mettre d'accord les différents partis venus traiter le pacte d'alliance économique.

C'est ici qu'intervinrent pour la première fois les « groupements de l'ombre ». Ces unités étaient composées d'un membre unique opérant seul sur le terrain. Il n'était pas question d'attaque ou de mission commando mais d'une infiltration dans la population locale. Le principe était simple : un agent se fondait dans la masse pour collecter des informations ou mener des actions subversives au cœur même d'une autre cité, au nez et à la barbe des dirigeants. La diplomatie n'était que le reflet de sa sœur, peut-être même sa mère : la propagande.

L'efficacité de ces groupements fut d'abord testée au sein même de Midgar, pour contrer les moindres mouvements populaires. Les résultats furent immédiats et dépassèrent les prévisions de la Compagnie : un soulèvement qui se préparait depuis plusieurs mois fut tué dans l'œuf, sans que la milice intervienne. Le meneur de la rébellion fut discrédité aux yeux du peuple quand un lot de preuves compromettantes (créées pour l'occasion) vit le jour, le présentant comme un agent double au service de la Shinra. Les attaques ad hominem, les diffamations et les menaces distillées parmi une population crédule et facilement manipulable furent les seules armes employées. Les habitants de la cité ne pensèrent même pas à accuser la Compagnie et reportèrent leur haine sur leurs semblables.

Après plusieurs tentatives plus ou moins fructueuses, un climat de suspicion et de méfiance s'installa dans la ville, empêchant toute révolution d'être fomentée, la confiance n'étant plus une valeur sûre.

L'omniprésence de la Shinra lors de ces missions fut le principal obstacle à la réussite des objectifs extra muros. Les agents n'avaient en effet que peu d'indépendance et les rapports devaient se faire quotidiennement. Si la Compagnie avait érigé la paranoïa au rang de mode de vie, elle devait elle-même s'y tenir. C'est ainsi qu'elle surveillait étroitement ceux qui portaient des informations cruciales, des secrets qui ne pouvaient pas être divulgués sans conséquence directe pour Midgar. Mais si l'effet était relativement limité à l'intérieur de Midgar, l'interception d'un agent à l'extérieur pouvait signifier une guerre immédiate.

Le problème se posa au moment de la signature du traité de paix entre les différentes puissances du globe. Le meilleur moyen de s'assurer que cette alliance allait être acceptée par les populations indigènes était de diriger cette masse dans le bon sens en lui faisant suivre un leader qu'elle croirait fiable car du pays. Et pendant qu'un agent occuperait ce poste, d'autres se chargeraient de faire taire les velléités nationalistes qui mettaient en garde contre une mainmise trop importante de Midgar sur le monde civilisé.

Mais les agents devenaient ainsi suspects aux yeux des gouvernements qui ne dirigeaient plus leur peuple qu'indirectement. Le fait qu'aucun d'eux n'ait jamais été fiché par les services de contre-espionnage attira l'attention. Il en résulta une surveillance étroite que la Shinra ne pouvait empêcher étant donné son éloignement. Les rapports réguliers transmis par de simples coups de téléphones perdirent le groupe qui officiait à Junon : ce fut le Désastre de la Baie des Mogs. (Note 1)

Une dizaine d'agents devaient s'infiltrer dans Junon même afin de « pacifier » la zone la plus réticente au traité d'échange. Junon était d'autant plus méfiante qu'elle était la seconde puissance mondiale et n'avait donc rien à envier à Midgar. L'imposant armement de la cité empêchait une guerre diplomatique de front et il fut de ce fait décidé de dépêcher les « escouades de l'ombre » (bien que ce nom ne leur fût donné qu'a posteriori). Pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons pendant cette période de tension, un premier agent fut amené par la route, comme un simple touriste. Il devait, de l'intérieur de la ville, planifier l'arrivée des autres par bateau, avec tout le matériel nécessaire à l'aboutissement de la mission. La Compagnie le guida pas à pas lors des démarches et s'occupa elle-même d'affréter un navire. Mais le gouvernement de Junon avait mis sur écoute toutes les communications en provenance de Midgar. De plus, un navire étranger, surtout quand son immatriculation est inconnue au service de la marine marchande, est toujours suspect. Aucune précaution n'avait en effet été prise quant au navire, espérant qu'il passerait inaperçu.

Les dirigeants furent assez fourbes pour ne rien dévoiler de ce qu'ils avaient appris : au lieu de demander des comptes à Midgar, ils attendirent le jour J pour contre-attaquer. L'agent sur le terrain fut enlevé le jour même de l'opération par un groupement anonyme. Sa disparition ne signifiait a priori pas grand-chose et ne gêna pas la progression du bateau Shinra. Quand celui-ci arriva dans la Baie des Mogs de Junon, il se retrouva face à une flottille de navires de guerre prêts à attaquer. Un message radio prévint le capitaine du navire qu'un mètre de plus aurait pour conséquence la destruction du cargo. Les moteurs furent coupés et une alerte fut envoyée à Midgar. Le capitaine attendait de recevoir des ordres. La Shinra lui imposa de continuer son avancée malgré les menaces. Quand il s'exécuta, un autre message radio provint du port sous forme d'ultimatum. Le navire fit alors demi-tour. La Shinra s'était inclinée, une partie décisive venait d'être perdue, non seulement contre Junon, mais aussi dans le domaine de l'espionnage.

L'agent kidnappé fut présenté devant la Cour de Justice de Junon pour haute trahison. La milice de la cité lui avait soutiré toutes les informations qu'il détenait. Il était en effet très impliqué dans la politique de Midgar et la Compagnie l'avait choisi (comme les autres) pour ses connaissances. La plus grosse erreur avait été d'envoyer quelqu'un de compétent, bien que ce fut le seul moyen d'opérer. Il fut exécuté en public comme exemple pour toute tentative future de Midgar à l'encontre de Junon.

Les relations diplomatiques cessèrent dès cet instant entre les deux cités.

Le projet « groupements de l'ombre » fut alors jeté aux oubliettes pendant près de cinq décennies.

Pourtant cette expérience fut loin d'être inutile et servit de base à la création d'un groupement d'élite appelé Turk. Mais c'était cette fois plus un complément à la milice qu'un service d'espionnage et les unités agissaient en plein jour. Les équipes étaient formées de quatre à six membres équipés en technologie de pointe contrairement à l'arsenal assez rudimentaire de leurs prédécesseurs. (Note 2)

Ce fut à cette époque que les dirigeants de la Shinra se confondirent complètement avec ceux de Midgar. Les Turks passèrent du rang de milice privée à celui de force gouvernementale d'élite. […

C'est dans ce contexte qu'apparut il y a dix ans une nouvelle forme de menace dans un empire qui connaissait une paix relative depuis assez longtemps. Bien avant l'avènement de Silent Blast et plus encore avant celui d'Avalanche, une violence totalement inédite ensanglanta la cité. C'était le terrorisme sous forme d'attentats non revendiqués visant les bâtiments de la Compagnie. Celle-ci ignora d'abord la menace, la considérant comme des actes isolés ne menaçant en rien ses intérêts. Mais ce manque de réaction fut interprété par les terroristes comme un aveu d'impuissance. Quasiment toutes les nuits, une charge de plastic détonait quelque part dans la ville, ne faisant que très rarement de victimes. Car ce qui surprenait d'abord était le fait qu' « ils » ne cherchaient pas à tuer, seulement à attirer l'attention. Mais la Shinra ne savait pas comment réagir face à ces attaques. Pris au dépourvu, on ne savait pas par où commencer pour endiguer cette nouvelle vague de violence du côté de l'administration. Ces entreprises de sabotage dans l'ombre menées par des petits groupes anonymes faisaient remonter à la surface d'anciens souvenirs.

Un couvre-feu fut établi et la milice envoyée dans les Taudis d'où semblait provenir les terroristes. On commençait à soupçonner des espions venus de Junon mais les doutes furent dissipés avec les premières revendications : les commandos demandaient le retrait de la Shinra hors de Midgar et la réhabilitation des Taudis. La seule réponse fut l'envoi immédiat de l'armée pour trouver les coupables. La tâche fut d'autant plus difficile que les habitants protégeaient tous plus ou moins les terroristes.

Combattre le feu par le feu en utilisant les anciennes recettes fut donc considéré comme la seule chance de s'en sortir.

Les « groupements de l'ombre » renaissaient de leurs cendres.

Les bases furent modifiées mais le principe restait le même : un agent unique opérant à découvert, sur le terrain mais dans l'anonymat le plus complet. La grande différence résidait dans le fait que les protagonistes étaient des hommes qui ne connaissaient rien aux motivations fondamentales de la Shinra. Ils étaient même quelques fois engagés sans savoir pour qui ils travaillaient. Le but était d'avoir sous la main des individus capables mais ignorants, non pas (uniquement) parce qu'ils étaient ainsi plus manipulables mais parce qu'ils ne constituaient pas une menace en cas d'échec de la mission, ils ne pouvaient avouer des choses qu'ils ignoraient.

Leur potentiel était uniquement basé sur la force brute et il n'était demandé aucune qualité morale ou intellectuelle. La connaissance de la science propagandiste n'était de toutes façons plus requise, étant donnés les échecs passés. Leurs missions consistaient le plus souvent à assassiner des terroristes, ou infiltrer des réseaux. […

Ces saboteurs se sont alors peu à peu institutionnalisés, passant du stade de « pigistes » à celui de miliciens à part entière. Les nouveaux agents étaient des soldats, membres de la Compagnie comme les Turks et le personnel d'entretien. Pourtant, ils leur étaient bien inférieurs à tous. Car pour éviter toute fuite d'informations, même minime, la Shinra avait mis en place un système qui empêchait que ses agents puissent être identifiés. Ainsi tout agent « perdu » n'était pas une menace : il ne savait rien, il n'était rien. En effet, le programme « groupements de l'ombre » comprenait une méthode simpliste mais imparable : les mercenaires, généralement embauchés jeunes, étaient irrémédiablement effacés de tous les registres administratifs, depuis leur acte de naissance jusqu'à leur compte en banque. C'était aussi un moyen sûr de s'assurer leur fidélité, car au moment où il découvrait ce qui se passait, il était déjà trop tard. Ils ne pouvaient donc rien faire sans l'aide de la Compagnie.

Pourtant, plusieurs éléments firent que les conditions de vie furent acceptées par la majorité des agents. Outre le lavage de cerveau qu'ils subissaient (rendu plus facile par leur âge le plus souvent), ils étaient grassement payés et recevaient des primes pour le moindre acte de zèle. L'appât du gain augmentait ainsi le rendement. De plus, on leur promettaient des postes chez les Turks où dans divers secteurs d'activités de la Shinra. Travailler pour des lendemains qui chantent, c'était le moteur d'une activité efficace et rentable, surtout pour la Compagnie qui ne tenait généralement pas ses promesses, étant donné qu'aucun des miliciens n'avaient les compétences requises pour assumer les charges qu'il demandait. Les Turks par exemple bénéficiaient d'un entraînement psychologique intense et, n'ayant pas subi de lavage de cerveau, avaient toutes leurs facultés mentales, notamment celles de prendre une initiative. Car le but final de ce programme était de faire des soldats parfaits, c'est-à-dire qui obéissent sans réfléchir et surtout sans poser de questions. La moindre interrogation existentielle était punie de mort et aucun état d'âme n'était permis. Mais tous les inconvénients de ce métier étaient compensés par les avantages cités plus haut.

Mais la Shinra, entraînée par son élan, ne compta plus le nombre d'agents qu'elle embauchait. Trop heureuse de ne plus voir de protestations au sein du peuple, elle fut submergée par les assassinats injustifiés. Car pour gagner plus d'argent, on tuait le premier suspect qui traînait dans les rues pendant le couvre-feu. Et devant l'ampleur du phénomène, la Compagnie se résolut à prendre des mesures à l'encontre de groupements trop nombreux, incontrôlables et qui pouvaient se montrer dangereux pour elle-même. Par-dessus tout, le problème venait du fait que les principes de ce programme avaient été bafoués : ils se battaient pour l'argent et non plus pour faire régner l'ordre imposé par la Shinra.

Ce fut ainsi l'épisode que l'on baptisa : « La Nuit des longs Sabres ». (Note 3)

90 des agents furent ainsi assassinés par l'armée. On ne garda que les meilleurs et leur nombre est aujourd'hui limité à une dizaine.

Mais nous sommes aujourd'hui entrés dans une nouvelle ère, celle de la génétique. Même si les « groupements de l'ombre » restent la valeur sûre de la Compagnie, elle recherche désormais le moyen d'obtenir le soldat parfait : compétent, insensible à la douleur, dénué de sentiments telles que la pitié et surtout totalement incapable de prendre du recul par rapport à ce qu'il fait, c'est-à-dire sans esprit critique. Seules les manipulations génétiques permettraient de créer un tel soldat et d'ainsi remplacer définitivement ces miliciens parfois difficiles à éduquer.

Note 1 : pour de plus amples précisions sur le Désastre de la Baie des Mogs, se référer au dossier CBA-CASTR-O12-196300-CIA.

Note 2 : concernant les Turks, se référer à la section « Turks » du département « Guerre et paix ». Voir aussi le livre de M. Heidennegger « L'âme de Midgar » aux éditions Shinra.

Note 3 : à propos de « la Nuit des longs Sabres », voir le dossier ALL-ZEIL-3006-1934021-SA


	9. Chapitre 7 : L'heure de l'après midi

De la buée sortait de sa bouche chaque fois qu'il expirait. Il faisait froid. Un froid mordant, persistant, qui ne voulait pas tomber de l'arbre hivernal. Le ciel lui-même semblait froid. La grisaille immobile qui perçait à travers la couche de pollution était comme gelée, une pellicule de glace sale recouvrant le dôme céleste. Le froid déposait sur chaque chose une couche d'immortalité, comme s'il pouvait arrêter les dégâts du temps en le faisant ricocher sur le givre insensible des rues. Tout semblait plus lisse, plus doux, enveloppé d'un film transparent glacial mais agréable. Mais ce froid était vicieux, il s'insinuait partout et pondait ses œufs sous l'apparente tranquillité qu'il avait déposée sur le monde. Il rongeait les poumons, tuait les sens sans que cela se voit, ralentissait ses proies jusqu'à les immobiliser totalement pour mieux s'en délecter. Mais il n'était jamais repu, et s'attaquait à tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il transperçait l'esprit et paralysait doucement les nerfs, empêchant ainsi une transmission capitale vers les centres nerveux, une information qui signalait que le corps mourait et qu'il lui fallait se prémunir de cet ennemi insidieux.

Rendu insensible, le corps continue d'avancer et s'enfonce encore plus dans une torpeur muette, des sables mouvants qui vous aspirent lentement, tellement lentement que l'on ne pense pas à se défendre. C'est une marche aveugle vers un but qui s'éloigne toujours plus. Car pour chaque mètre à parcourir, il faut d'abord faire cinquante centimètres. Mais pour parcourir ces cinquante centimètres, il faut d'abord en faire la moitié. Et le froid vous fait sentir ces divisions à mesure que vous progressez. Il vous freine et vous incite à penser de plus en plus à la fraction infranchissable qui ne sera pas parcourue tant que sa moitié ne l'aura pas été elle aussi. Et au fur et à mesure que vous vous éloignez de la réalité pour penser à ce paradoxe, le froid fait se refermer sur vous le complexe de Zénon afin que vous ne puissiez pas en sortir. Plus vous l'imaginez et plus il s'empare de vous. Enfin, quand il éclot définitivement à l'intérieur, vous ne sentez plus rien, vos doigts ricochent sur les surfaces sans pouvoir en distinguer la matière ; votre visage semble de pierre et pourtant vous sentez des particules liquides qui ruissellent dans vos narines, inexorablement, et vous n'avez pas la force de sortir la main de votre poche ; les membres deviennent gourds et les jambes s'activent par réflexe plus que mues par votre volonté. Cesser le mouvement, se laisser faire, abandonner un combat que l'on n'a pas l'impression de mener : c'est ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour éviter d'être piéger par le froid.

Quand le but est atteint, le froid s'est emparé de vous et retourne votre esprit contre la chaleur que vous êtes venus trouver. Vous vous sentez mal à l'aise, incommodés par l'air étouffant qui vous entoure, qui vous oppresse et vous repousse dehors. Le froid, trahi, se venge alors en tirant la peau de votre visage, en rougissant vos mains et en vous brûlant le corps tout entier. Puis on s'habitue, la douleur passe et les sens reviennent. On se sent libéré, on rouvre les yeux et on se laisse aller.

Il marchait dans les rues de Midgar d'un pas lent mais déterminé. Il connaissait le froid et il savait que l'on acquérrait jamais d'expérience avec lui, il était toujours aussi fort et le combat repartait à chaque fois de zéro.

Le vent léger qui parcourait les rues au milieu des passants n'arrangeait rien, charriant les particules toxiques générées par les usines de la ville. Jéricho avançait sans faillir, bien que le froid lui fit de plus en plus mal. Il respirait avec peine et sentait ses bronches s'enflammer. Il réalisait que les hommes, même les plus forts, étaient finalement vulnérables aux moindres obstacles que la nature pouvait mettre sur leur chemin. Il ne montrait pas sa douleur et serrait les mâchoires, en pensant à ce qui allait arriver. Il sentait déjà le goût du sang dans sa bouche.

Enfin, il atteignit le secteur des Taudis que l'on nommait le Wall Market, un lieu de débauche sur lequel brillaient les enseignes lumineuses des magasins comme les cierges éclairent perpétuellement les bancs d'une église. Il se mit à haïr les gens, non pas seulement ceux qui se trouvaient ici mais tous les habitants de la cité, toutes les personnes qui vivaient sur cette planète. Ce qu'il voyait dans ces Taudis reflétait la vilenie du monde, la bassesse des esprits qui le compose. Ce n'était pas un condensé de ce qui se faisait de pire, mais un échantillon représentatif d'un univers chaotique qui plongeait un peu plus chaque jour vers sa propre mort. Il désirait voir cet endroit disparaître, il s'imaginait une main divine qui réduirait ce secteur en cendres et qui transformerait en statues de sel ceux qui afficheraient leurs regrets.

En approchant de son but, il vit un tas de déchets métalliques qui venaient sans doute du magasin d'arme tout proche. Il se mit à haïr encore plus.

Il se retrouva devant le bâtiment qu'il cherchait. Il était venu là des années auparavant et notait que le propriétaire des lieux s'était enrichi si l'on en croyait la peinture fraîche et les somptueuses décorations qui tranchaient avec les souillures du reste du secteur. Le Parrain des Taudis était donc devenu un homme puissant depuis tout ce temps. Mais il ne servait pas les intérêts de la Shinra, et ça c'était mal.

Jéricho remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas de garde à l'entrée et que la porte principale était entrebâillée. Il poussa l'un des battants et se retrouva à l'intérieur. La première pièce qui s'offrait à lui était vaste et on pouvait voir deux escaliers dont l'un montait vers les appartements du Parrain. Il valait mieux ne pas emprunter l'autre, Jéricho le savait. Il descendait vers une salle de torture lugubre dans laquelle le propriétaire jouait avec ses victimes avant de les achever lui-même. Elle se situait très loin sous la surface pour empêcher que les cris puissent être entendus. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, étant donné que personne ici n'aurait osé se plaindre de cet influent voisin.

C'était trop calme, et Jéricho savait que le Parrain n'aimait pas le calme. Soudain quelque chose attira son attention. A sa gauche se trouvait un renfoncement dans lequel se tenait habituellement un homme chargé d'accueillir les visiteurs. La chaise était renversée et on pouvait voir à côté un corps ensanglanté. Jéricho s'aperçut qu'il lui restait un souffle de vie. Il le saisit et entreprit de lui poser des questions. Mais l'homme n'arrivait pas à sortir un son, il se contentait d'ouvrir et fermer la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. C'était un spectacle pitoyable, un rebut d'humain s'accrochant désespérément au radeau branlant qu'il appelait la vie. Un homme faible qui croyait pouvoir faire oublier ses péchés en alléguant l'agonie. Jéricho ne tint plus : il le laissa tomber et lui décocha un coup de pied. Puis un second. Puis un troisième. Il s'acharna sur le malheureux qui n'avait pas la force de se défendre. Il lui prit les cheveux, le souleva de nouveau et lui cogna violemment la tête contre le mur à plusieurs reprises. L'homme avait déjà expiré depuis longtemps quand il le lâcha, et le visage en bouillie vint heurter le sol avec un bruit sourd. Jéricho contempla la scène, un peu essoufflé. Cela lui avait calmé les nerfs, il se sentait plus serein.

Il monta l'escalier et se dirigea vers une pièce apparemment vide. Jéricho entra et trouva trois cadavres sur le sol. Chacun d'eux présentait les mêmes blessures : des entailles profondes dues à une très grosse lame. Il était sur la bonne piste. Il s'agenouilla près d'un corps en tâchant d'éviter les flaques de sang encore frais. Les trois victimes étaient habillées de la même façon et portaient les mêmes armes. Quand Jéricho mit les mains dans les poches intérieures des vestes, il trouva trois billets d'avion identiques. Le reste n'avait pas grand intérêt mais ces billets avaient attiré son attention. Ils indiquaient pour destination Utaï, bien que cette ville n'ait pas d'aéroport. Celui-ci était situé un peu plus loin dans une plaine, mais c'était plus une piste unique qu'un complexe de pointe, étant donné le nombre minime de voyageurs. Le fait qu'ils portaient tous les mêmes billets indiquait la prochaine escale du Parrain. Jéricho sourit.

Il ressortit et se dirigea vers la seconde pièce de l'étage qui, sans doute possible, était la chambre même du Parrain. Il s'essuya la bouche du revers de la main et poussa le battant. Aucun bruit ne provenait de l'intérieur et quand il entra, il trouva un homme debout au fond de la pièce, en train de farfouiller dans un tiroir. Celui-ci n'avait pas entendu Jéricho.

-« Bonjour Don. »

L'homme se retourna brusquement. Il avait l'air terrorisé et épuisé. Il s'appuya à un meuble et demanda, effaré :

-« C'est un défilé ou quoi ? »

Il devait avoir une quarantaine d'années, à moins que les circonstances n'aient vieilli ses traits. Ses habits et son embonpoint trahissaient une condition de riche, et le lit défait qui séparait les deux hommes témoignait d'une récente visite.

-« On m'a précédé ? »

L'homme regarda Jéricho d'un œil méfiant avant de lui répondre :

-« Des importuns.

- Tu as donc changé tes habitudes, tu invites aussi des hommes ?

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Tu ne me reconnais pas, Cornéo ? »

L'homme avait peur. Il cherchait désespérément à se souvenir mais cet inconnu caché derrière une paire de lunettes noires ne lui disait rien.

-« Cela fait des années maintenant qu'il a fallu te chasser de la lumière pure de Midgar que tu souillais de tes actes. Et tu t'es réfugié dans les Taudis ? Tu n'as jamais eu honte de rien, vivre dans les immondices ne te gênerait même pas.

- Tu es l'Ombre, n'est-ce pas ?

- Il n'y a pas qu'une seule ombre ; des ombres, il y en a autant que d'éclairages. »

Don Cornéo eut un regard mauvais. Il commençait à se rappeler.

-« Que me voulez-vous ?

- Qui sont ceux qui m'ont précédé ici ?

- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires.

- Non effectivement, ce sont celles de la Shinra.

- Depuis quand s'intéresse-t-elle à des voyous du Wall Market ?

- Ne te fous pas de moi, on sait très bien que tu as des liens avec Avalanche. On a chopé les restes de Silent Blast que tu avais repris à ton compte. Ils ont avoué.

- Les incapables. Je ne sais pas à quoi ils jouent, s'ils essaient de se faire embaucher ou quoi que ce soit, mais sachez que je n'ai jamais cherché à entrer en contact avec Avalanche.

- Tu peux parler d'eux au passé de toutes façons. »

Don Cornéo fit une grimace. Il savait pertinemment que ses précédents visiteurs, dont le jeune blond déguisé en femme, faisaient partie d'Avalanche.

- De quel droit tuez-vous mes hommes ?

- Tes fournisseurs, tu veux dire.

- Quoi ?

- J'avais un minimum de respect pour ces types. Ils défendaient une cause et ils se battaient jusqu'à la mort pour ça. C'étaient des adversaires loyaux qui ne tuaient pas. Et toi tu as profité de leur faiblesse pour les « aider ». Ils étaient certains de continuer à se battre pour un avenir meilleur et tu as perverti leur mission. Tu en as fait des êtres méprisables qui kidnappaient les jeunes filles pour te les livrer. Ils croyaient démasquer des espions de la Shinra alors qu'ils servaient en fait les volontés de tes bas instincts. Combien en as-tu violées grâce à eux ? Espèce de sale porc lubrique ! »

Jéricho dégaina un fusil et le pointa vers Don Cornéo. L'autre recula, pris de panique.

-« Calmez-vous. Vous voulez de l'argent ? J'en ai. Vous voulez une fille ? Non, bon, d'accord…

- Je veux savoir où est Avalanche. Dépêche-toi de répondre avant que cela devienne personnel. »

Jéricho entendit un bruit mais ne broncha pas. Quelqu'un venait d'entrer à son tour dans la maison.

-« Vous m'épargnerez ?

- Je t'éviterai de souffrir. »

Des pas légers se faisaient entendre dans les escaliers. Jéricho esquissa un sourire : il ne se ferait pas surprendre, cette fois.

-« Je ne sais pas qui ils sont ni où ils sont. Pourquoi vous le dirais-je de toutes façons ?

- Pour sauver ta misérable vie. »

Les pas se rapprochaient doucement.

-« Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que je les ai déjà vu ?

- Je sais qu'ils étaient là, j'ai reconnu les marques sur les corps de tes hommes. Je ne pense pas que deux ou trois adolescentes aient pu faire ça. »

L'étranger était là, derrière la porte. Jéricho dégaina son deuxième fusil et se tourna lentement. Don Cornéo se tut.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, Jéricho vit apparaître la créature montée sur le monstre blanc. Il eut un moment d'hésitation. « Ils les fabriquent à la chaîne ? »

La créature quant à elle fut surprise de se retrouver immédiatement avec une arme braquée sur elle. Devant son air ahuri, le tueur entama :

-« Que viens-tu faire ici ?

- Il avait parlé du « Parrain » alors je me suis renseigné et je suis venu. Je savais que tu serais là. »

Jéricho oublia complètement Don Cornéo qui n'osait de toutes façons pas bouger.

-« Tu es venu pour moi ?

- Oui. Je crois que tu sais où est le Créateur.

- Encore lui ?

- Oui.

- Je sais quelle est ta mission alors ce n'est pas la peine de rester. Je vous tuerai tous s'il le faut.

- Si tu connais ma mission, alors tu sais que je suis venu pour t'aider. »

Jéricho fronça les sourcils. Ca sentait la syntaxe Shinra.

-« Vraiment ?

- Oui, tu as voulu trouver la Justice mais j'ai découvert qu'elle n'existait pas. Il n'y a pas qu'une justice mais une infinité.

- Je ne cherche pas la justice, je la fais.

- Et tu comptes punir cet homme pour ses crimes ?

- Oui.

- Tu n'as pas le droit. Tu ne peux pas décider de ce qui est juste. Personne ne le peut. Si tu tues cet homme, il va falloir que quelqu'un te punisse à ton tour. Il n'y aura jamais de fin si l'on agit de la sorte.

- Ce sont mes ordres.

- Même si ce sont des ordres, il faut que quelqu'un d'autre juge, quelqu'un qui soit plus grand que nous.

- C'est le Créateur qui m'envoie si tu veux savoir.

- Tu mens. Tu dis ceci pour ne plus être responsable. Même en te disculpant en Son nom, tu seras toujours un assassin pour Lui.

- Ecoute. Tu ne sais rien. Et moi non plus d'ailleurs. Qui es-tu pour dire que cet homme ne mérite pas la mort ? Comment peux-tu juger que je suis un assassin alors que tu dis toi-même que LA justice n'existe pas ? Ces choses ne sont pas de notre ressort, il ne nous appartient pas de décider ce qui est juste ou non. Tu l'as compris. Mais ce que tu n'arrive pas à saisir, c'est que nous ne pouvons pas chercher une justice, fut-elle la meilleure, car ce n'est pas notre raison d'être. Ni pour moi ni pour toi. Tu veux défendre cet homme parce que tu as pitié, parce que face à une brute comme moi tu te dis qu'il ne peut être qu'innocent. Qu'en sais-tu ? C'est un violeur, un assassin et un tortionnaire. Tout le travail que tu as effectué avec ces compagnons que j'ai tué sous tes yeux, tu l'as fait pour lui : tu lui as apporté des victimes pour qu'il s'amuse avec. Laissons à d'autres les décisions, à ceux qui ont du recul, qui voient dans la durée comme dans l'espace. Et ainsi ils te jugeront peut-être comme coupable toi aussi. Et moi avec… Je ne cherche pas la justice, je la fais. J'exécute les ordres de ceux qui savent car moi je ne sais rien. Je n'agis même pas en me disant que c'est bien, je le fais parce qu'il faut le faire. »

Il se tut. La créature le regardait, interdite. Il réalisa que ces derniers temps, il n'avait plus vraiment agi selon ce code de conduite. Tout cela le dépassait, et il se demandait à partir de quand ça avait commencé. Depuis toujours. Mais il ne s'en apercevait que maintenant. Il aurait préféré ne jamais s'éveiller de ce long cauchemar.

Quand il se retourna, il ne vit plus Don Cornéo. Celui-ci avait fui pendant que Jéricho était occupé avec la créature. Décidément, elle était vraiment là pour le perdre. Pourquoi lui avait-il parlé ? Peut-être parce qu'il avait besoin de se justifier après tout ce temps. Etait-il coupable ?...

La créature reprit :

-« Seul le Créateur peut trancher.

- C'est ça, va voir le créateur.

- Où est-il ?

- Va au siège de la Shinra, tu verras bien. »

Jéricho ne devait pas aider la créature à s'orienter, on l'avait prévenu. Mais si c'était le seul moyen de s'en débarrasser, cela valait la peine qu'on court le risque. Il regarda encore une fois en arrière pour s'assurer que le Parrain s'était échappé puis ouvrit la bouche pour conclure ce qu'il avait à dire à la créature. Mais elle n'était plus là. Jéricho se retrouvait seul. Sa mission était un échec : Cornéo était parti sans lui donner un seul renseignement sur Avalanche. Une vague de fatigue le submergea (du désespoir ?). Il faillit s'asseoir sur le lit mais réalisa au dernier moment à qui il appartenait. Il préféra rester debout. Il était de toutes façons mal-à-l'aise dans n'importe quelle position.

Il sortit de la maison vide et s'arrêta devant la porte principale. Il leva les yeux au ciel et remarqua que le Soleil déclinait. Le Jour touchait à sa fin.

Au moins il savait que Cornéo était parti à Utaï, et il connaissait quelqu'un que cela intéresserait…


	10. Chapitre 8 : L'heure du crépuscule

-« … Monsieur Reno.

- Ca tombe bien, je vous cherchais.

- Vous avez besoin d'un renseignement de la part du service Militaire de la Shinra ?

- Oui, je voulais savoir où en était le dossier du nouveau Turk que l'on nous avait promis.

- Il me semble que vous avez eu un nouvel équipier récemment, non ?

- Non non non… Vous n'avez pas compris : je parle de celui qui devait intégrer les Turks, qui…

- Nous ne pouvons pas vous fournir autant d'effectifs que vous le désirez, Monsieur Reno.

- Quoi ? Son entrée chez nous était prévue depuis des années, vous avez changé d'avis ?

- Nous reparlerons de ça plus tard, j'ai un emploi du temps très chargé.

- Reste ici, rebut Shinra. N'essaye pas de m'éviter, je pourrais me vexer.

- Lâchez-moi !

- Sinon ?

- Sinon j'en référerai à vos supérieurs.

- Et ça les fera bien marrer d'apprendre que tu t'es pris des gifles, Monsieur… Laisse moi lire ton badge… Monsieur le « Directeur du Département Militaire ». Comme c'est pompeux ! J'ai plus d'importance qu'un pantin comme toi aux yeux de la Shinra alors ne me fais pas rire avec tes menaces. Les Turks sont trop puissants pour que qui que ce soit touche à un seul de mes cheveux sans y passer.

- La Nuit des Longs Sabres, ça vous dit quelque chose ?

- Le dossier. Où est mon équipier ?

- Vous n'êtes donc pas satisfait de celui que l'on vous a attribué ?

- Tu ne t'en doutes pas ?

- Elena est une jeune recrue très prometteuse.

- Oui mais moi je ne suis ni baby-sitter, ni professeur. Alors vous pouvez la renvoyer à l'école parce qu'elle sera peut-être prometteuse un jour mais pour l'instant elle a bien besoin d'entraînement.

- Ne soyez pas si sévère, elle s'améliorera.

- Oui mais moi j'avais demandé un expert, j'avais précisé avec qui je voulais travailler. Tseng en personne a fait la demande et elle a été acceptée par la Shinra. Alors où est-il ?

- Elena est pourtant très charmante, qu'avez-vous contre elle ?

- J'en ai rien à foutre ! Je ne fais pas ce boulot pour draguer espèce d'abruti ! Alors dis-moi où est Jéricho avant que je te balance par la fenêtre !

- Bas les pattes, Reno, tu commences à m'énerver. On m'a juste dit que tu devais te contenter d'Elena pour l'instant alors lâche-moi.

- Quoi d'autre.

- Il paraît que ton Jéricho a fait des embrouilles avec la Compagnie.

- Qui t'a dit ça ?

- Ce sont des bruits qui courent. On dit qu'il pose des questions, qu'il ne veut plus exécuter les ordres.

- C'est n'importe quoi, il a toujours obéi. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il fait un Turk parfait : il agit parce que c'est son boulot.

- C'est possible. En tous cas, il n'est pas la fille d'un notable de Midgar. Ceci explique peut-être cela.

- Alors c'est pour ça…

- Enfin bon, il ne faisait pas non plus partie de l'élite. Aucune étude, pas d'éducation, il n'est pas irremplaçable.

- Comparé à toi, si. Ne méprise pas ceux qui n'ont pas de diplôme, ils ont peut-être plus d'expérience que toi.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit un argument recevable pour nos dirigeants.

- Vous n'avez décidemment aucun sens de l'honneur à la Shinra. Il s'est battu pendant des années, il a sacrifié sa vie pour la Compagnie parce qu'on lui avait promis ce poste et vous profitez de lui avant de le laisser tomber ?

- Il était motivé par l'argent, comme les autres.

- Faux, il était uniquement motivé par un idéal. Il voulait devenir Turk, c'était son seul but et il nous a démontré qu'il le méritait amplement. Alors je veux savoir quelles sont les vraies raisons de son absence. Il s'est battu pour la Shinra, vous n'avez même pas la reconnaissance du ventre ?

- A mon avis tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter pour ton propre boulot, Reno.

- Pourquoi ?

- La rumeur dit que la Shinra pourrait bientôt être capable de se passer de vos services. Oublie Jéricho, surveille tes fesses.

- Il aurait du être le meilleur Turk de tous les temps.

- On ne le saura jamais.

- Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?...

La créature leva la tête. Les lettres lumineuses S-H-I-N-R-A s'étalaient sur la façade de ce bâtiment austère et rébarbatif. Elles ressortaient d'autant plus que l'obscurité avait commencé à envahir la cité.

Cela n'avait pas été trop long de trouver cet immeuble Shinra car tout le monde connaissait parfaitement son emplacement. Elle se l'expliquait facilement par le fait qu'une personne aussi importante que le Créateur devait forcément être connue. Elle ne fut pas déçue par Son palais. Il était exactement comme elle l'avait imaginé : haut, imposant, sérieux.

Le vent courait dans la rue qui bordait la tour mais elle n'avait pas tellement froid. Cette vision de splendeur la réchauffait pleinement. Elle s'approcha et tâta le mur. Il était solide, comme une frontière entre le monde des misérables mortels et celui au sein duquel elle allait être dorénavant acceptée.

Elle en avait vu des murs, elle avait vu des quantités de choses solides et belles durant sa courte existence mais cette sombre tour somme toute assez laide avait à ses yeux une aura de magnificence incomparable.

Elle regarda à travers la baie vitrée qui donnait sur le hall d'entrée. Une quantité impressionnante de soldats gardait l'immeuble. A leurs uniformes, elle reconnut les hommes jaloux qui avaient tenté de la supprimer quelques semaines auparavant. Elle hésita un instant. La reconnaîtraient-ils ? Dans le doute, elle courut se mettre à l'abri dans une rue adjacente.

Il fallait trouver un autre moyen d'entrer. « Comme au premier jour. » se souvint-elle.

Elle longea le côté droit du bâtiment. Mais il n'y avait rien à quoi s'accrocher pour y pénétrer. Les premières fenêtres étaient à plusieurs mètres de hauteur et la lumière qui filtrait au travers trahissait partout une présence. Il lui semblait avoir à faire avec une véritable forteresse. « Le Créateur est grand. »

Après plusieurs minutes, elle avait presque fait le tour de Sa demeure. Elle se dit que c'était une nouvelle épreuve imposée par Lui. Il allait donc lui falloir se battre face à tous ces soldats. Mais soudain quelque chose attira son attention. Elle n'avait pas remarqué un petit renfoncement qui se situait en fait à gauche de l'entrée principale. Elle se dirigea dans cette direction et entr'aperçut une porte. Une poubelle gênait le passage. Elle la tira avec peine (elle faisait sa taille) et scruta l'obscurité. Il y avait effectivement une entrée et celle-ci aurait du être signalée mais l'ampoule qui la surplombait avait été cassée.

La poignée était à sa portée mais la porte était fermée à clef. Sans appréhension, elle introduisit un doigt dans la serrure et tenta, avec une griffe, d'actionner le mécanisme. Il fallait de la patience et elle s'impatientait rapidement. Poussée par l'exaspération pourtant contraire à un tel travail de minutie, elle ferma les yeux et sentit un frisson parcourir son échine. Soudain, un flash de lumière l'aveugla et elle fut projetée en arrière par une force mystérieuse qui était sortie de la porte. Elle remonta lestement sur le monstre blanc et attendit. Puis elle réalisa que c'était en fait elle qui avait produit cet éclair, sûrement grâce à ces pierres multicolores enchâssées sur le bracelet.

Elle examina la porte. La foudre était née de l'intérieur et avait fissuré le panneau de métal. Un mince filet de fumée s'échappait de la plaie ainsi formée. Elle hésita puis caressa l'acier encore chaud. Sa puissance ne faisait qu'augmenter.

-« Et moi je te dis qu'il faut foncer dans le tas sans perdre de temps ! »

Le géant fit mine d'avancer mais ses compagnons ne le suivirent pas. Il s'arrêta et tourna la tête vers le jeune homme blond. Celui-ci tordit la bouche et dit :

-« Je ne sais pas Barrett. Il y a quand même pas mal de soldats dans cette tour. C'est un peu risqué, non ?

- Pourquoi, t'as une autre solution peut-être ? »

Barrett plongea son regard dans le bleu profond des yeux de son interlocuteur. Ils brillaient d'un éclat malsain, trop vif. Grands ouverts, perdus dans le vague, ils trahissaient une intense réflexion. Une jeune femme qui les accompagnait s'approcha et souffla au géant :

-« Je pense que Cloud a raison, tu sais. Il faut faire vite mais nous ne devons pas faire n'importe quoi.

- Alors restez en arrière, moi je n'ai pas peur. Ce ne sont pas quelques misérables soldats Shinra qui vont m'effrayer.

- Pourtant ils devraient… »

Barrett soupira et regarda son bras amputé au bout duquel avait été greffé un fusil mitrailleur. Il avait mal mais ne laissa pas transparaître sa douleur. La remarque de Cloud était d'une lucidité amère pour cet homme qui s'était battu toute sa vie et se sentait vieillir inexorablement. Il s'adossa à un mur, se frotta la nuque et regarda autour de lui. La jeune femme posa sur lui un regard tendre et sourit, comme une fille qui cherche à réconforter son père.

Cloud bougea alors et se dirigea vers le bâtiment dans lequel ils désiraient tant entrer, mais libres et vivants.

-« Il doit bien y avoir une entrée de service à ce bâtiment.

- Et tu penses qu'il n'y aura personne ?

- Disons qu'il y aura peut-être moins de monde… »

Ils le suivirent et inspectèrent les abords de la tour. Après quelques minutes de fouille, Cloud appela ses compagnons.

-« La voilà.

- Elle a un problème, leur porte. Regarde, il y a des fissures près de la poignée.

- Peu importe, il va falloir l'ouvrir sans faire de bruit.

- Ca ne va pas être facile, c'est une porte blindée avec des sécurités.

- N'empêche que cette fente… »

Barrett toucha la porte du bout des doigts. Cela l'intriguait. Il lui semblait qu'on avait attaqué le métal à la hache mais même si la déchirure était profonde, elle restait peu large. On aurait dit qu'elle avait éclaté.

Soudain, il écarta Cloud et saisit la poignée. Avec un raclement, la porte s'ouvrit. Avec un large sourire, il dit :

-« Ils n'ont même plus de quoi payer le personnel d'entretien, ou alors ont-ils perdu la clef. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'avais raison : il fallait réfléchir avant de se lancer tête baissée. »

Cloud eut un rire bref puis entra pour se retrouver au pied d'un escalier gigantesque.

Elle commença à gravir les marches. Elle avait perdu le compte des étages et n'avait pas encore aperçu d'autre porte. Mais cela ne l'inquiétait pas, de toutes façons elle n'était pas fatiguée par cette ascension.

Enfin, après plusieurs minutes (dizaines de minutes ?) elle arriva à un palier sur lequel se trouvait une ouverture. Elle entra et se retrouva sur un sol moquetté dans un couloir chaud et accueillant. Avançant un peu au hasard, elle se retrouva à un embranchement et s'interrogea sur le chemin à suivre. Elle vit sur sa droite un homme habillé de blanc et de noir qui semblait étonné de sa présence. Celui-ci se leva de sa chaise pour vérifier qui elle était.

Il demanda qui elle était, elle répondit qu'elle voulait voir le Créateur. Il s'apprêtait à poser une autre question quand une femme tourna rapidement à l'angle du couloir et, ignorant l'homme, s'adressa directement à la créature pour l'inviter à voir Celui qu'elle cherchait. La créature sourit et suivit celle qui devait être Sa secrétaire. Quant au garde de sécurité, tout était allé trop vite pour lui. Il se gratta la tête en grognant. Puis, décidant qu'on ne l'empêcherait pas de faire son travail, il partit le long du couloir pour rattraper les deux autres et faire respecter l'ordre établi par la Shinra.

Il laissa l'escalier sans surveillance pendant une dizaine de minutes.

-« Je cherche le Créateur… »

L'homme en face d'elle sourit, les yeux dans le vague. « Cela tombe bien, nous cherchons la Terre Promise. » pensait-il, mais cette blague ne le faisait plus rire. Il fit un geste de la main pour l'inviter à s'approcher de lui. La créature avança vers le bureau poli derrière lequel siégeait celui qui sans aucun doute devait être le Créateur. Elle restait bouche bée.

-« Te voici enfin.

- Maître…

- J'attendais ta venue avec impatience.

- J'ai franchi tous les obstacles pour te retrouver, Maître… »

Elle fixait sans sourciller ce dieu en costume-cravate qui représentait l'aboutissement de sa quête : celui par qui tout avait commencé, celui par qui tout devait finir. L'Alpha et l'Oméga.

Il plissa les yeux :

-« Quelle est cette chose sur laquelle tu es assis ?

- C'est mon esclave, ton serviteur. Le monde que tu as créé pour moi est vaste et rempli de dangers. Grâce aux pouvoirs que tu m'as conférés je suis capable de vaincre tous mes adversaires. Je suis minuscule, pourquoi m'as-tu fait ainsi ? Pourquoi cette forme ?

- Parce que le modèle sur lequel je me suis basé était lui aussi… comment dire… Félin. » Le Créateur revint alors à la question qui le préoccupait : « Tu lui as donné la vie ?

- C'est une « chose », elle ne peut pas être vivante puisque tu ne l'as pas faite naître. »

Il hocha la tête, l'air grave. Il fit pivoter sa chaise et se retrouva face à la paroi vitrée qui donnait sur l'extérieur. Quelque chose le gênait, bien qu'il connût son texte par cœur. Dos à la créature, il décida de poursuivre :

-« Tu es mon œuvre, tout ce qui t'entoure est ma création, et tu en es le sommet. Voilà longtemps que je te regarde, que je te teste, que cherche à savoir si tu es loyal envers moi. Mais les épreuves ne sont pas terminées. Maintenant dis-moi : qu'as-tu fait depuis le Début ?

- J'ai fait ce que tu attendais de moi, Créateur. Je me suis réveillé dans ce monde et j'ai distingué le vivant et le reste. Puis je me suis vu, moi, et j'ai su que tout ceci ne pouvait provenir que de toi.

- Comment ?

- Je le savais. Tout paraissait si évident.

- Tu as trouvé seul ?

- Oui. Tu es le Créateur et je te cherche depuis le premier instant. Tu as posé sur ma route des obstacles mais je les ai franchis en prenant conscience de ce que je suis et de ce dont tu es capable. Puis tu as envoyé contre moi des jaloux et des méchants qui voulaient prendre ma place mais je leur ai montré qui m'avait créé. J'ai agi pour que tu sois fier de moi. Qu'en as-tu pensé ?

- Je suis satisfait. Mais continue donc ton histoire, tout ne s'est pas fini ainsi, n'est-ce pas ?

- J'ai ensuite pris la mesure de ce que tu attendais réellement de moi dans ce monde.

- Ah ? Quoi donc ?

- Que je fasse régner ta Justice. »

Il tiqua. Brusquement, on sortait de la trame du scénario pour improviser un morceau qu'il ne connaissait pas. On pouvait voir dans la vitre le reflet de sa grimace : ce n'était pas prévu. Il joignit les mains sous son menton et réfléchit. Que signifiait cette histoire de justice ? Cela se recoupait avec le témoignage de Jéricho en fin de compte. Il n'avait donc pas menti. Leur rencontre n'aurait jamais du avoir lieu mais un événement imprévu était venu changé le cours de choses. Et ce n'était pas Jéricho.

Pendant qu'il se perdait en conjectures, la créature continuait son récit. Elle parlait à présent de sa rencontre avec Silent Blast.

C'était donc eux ? Non, c'était impossible. Ils avaient allumé une mèche, ils n'avaient créé que l'étincelle, tout provenait en fait de la créature elle-même. Ils l'avaient trop bien faite.

Il la coupa net :

-« Pourquoi dois-tu faire la justice ?

- Parce que c'est la mission que tu m'as donnée. »

Difficile de raisonner avec un être aussi borné sans lui expliquer les tenants et les aboutissants, depuis sa création jusqu'à son lâcher dans les rues de Midgar. Il continua de l'écouter :

-« Le monde ne peut pas vivre sans Justice alors j'ai appliqué tes ordres pour que le monde sois comme tu le souhaite. Mais alors que j'avais trouvé ces gens qui défendaient la planète contre les terroristes, j'ai rencontré un homme qui faisait la même chose. Je sais que c'est une de tes créatures : il est fort et il cherche la Justice. Mais il n'était pas du même côté, comme s'il existait deux faces à ce monde et que chacune valait l'autre sans qu'il y ait de vérité absolue à leur sujet. Je pense qu'il n'y a donc pas de Justice car elle ne peut pas exister. D'après lui il semblerait que le Bien et le Mal ne soient pas des entités distinctes mais la réunion des choses qui composent l'univers. Cela signifie-t-il que ma mission a échoué ? Pourquoi m'as-tu créé alors ? »

Le Bien. Le Mal. Jéricho était donc beaucoup plus fort qu'on ne le soupçonnait. Oui, c'était vrai : ils étaient la Shinra, le Mal incarné pour les habitants des Taudis, qui essayait pourtant de créer un monde meilleur. Contenter une population qui n'avait de cesse de râler, voilà quel était leur travail. Une tâche ingrate, ils pensaient tous que la méchanceté et le vice peuvent être les seules motivations d'un régime, qu'il ne peut vivre que là-dessus. C'est ainsi que se fait l'histoire pensait le « Créateur ». Les civilisations futures diront que la Shinra c'était mal et que par conséquent chercher en elle une quelconque parcelle de bien serait appelé révisionnisme. Non, il ne s'attendait pas à être encensé par les prochaines civilisations car il savait toutes les mauvaises actions accomplies par la Compagnie. Mais secrètement il espérait que ses successeurs soient capables de faire la part des choses et de juger équitablement sans généraliser la vision d'un leader à toute une cité.

Jéricho et la créature. Et s'ils étaient la clef ? Ils voulaient créer le soldat parfait : ils avaient essayé les agents de l'ombre, les Turks et les manipulations génétiques. Peut-être qu'en fin de compte la solution nécessitait un mélange.

Mais les soldats parfaits n'étaient pas la finalité du projet, il fallait aboutir à une population parfaite. Créer des gens qui ne seraient jamais malades, qui aimeraient travailler, auxquels on pourrait faire confiance, qui serviraient leur patrie sans contrainte. Il se souvenait d'une étude d'un certain scientifique qui disait en substance : « L'individu est l'ennemi de la civilisation même si elle est faite dans son intérêt. Mais les problèmes ne sont pas inhérents à la civilisation, ils proviennent de l'homme lui-même. Ce sont ses pulsions anti-sociales et autodestructrices qui font que la société doit trouver un moyen de compenser les sacrifices qu'il fait pour elle. Sans contrainte, il ne ferait rien pour assurer sa survie alors il faut le forcer. Mais pour éviter qu'il explose, on lui concède le droit de s'adonner à ses plaisirs de temps en temps. »

Tous ces ignorants pensaient que leur pays pouvait vivre sans impôts et que le travail n'était qu'une des nombreuses expériences sadiques du gouvernement. Si on ne les avait pas forcés à bosser, ils se seraient tous laissés crever dans la débauche, le stupre, la saleté et les rires.

Et en fin de compte, s'il fallait choisir parmi les habitants de Midgar pour aller en Enfer, les sous-fifres de la Shinra comme lui seraient les derniers sur la liste.

Car finalement il n'était rien qu'un employé chargé de répéter son texte à la créature, il n'avait pas de poste à responsabilité bien qu'il fut un scientifique et seule la dénomination de « Créateur » lui donnait un sentiment de puissance.

Il aurait voulu voir ce projet aboutir pour voir une population heureuse, pour que la Shinra ne soit plus méprisée. Il ne fallait pas changer la Compagnie, il fallait changer les gens. Il le voulait, pour que ses parents soient fiers de lui pour une fois dans leur vie.

Il soupira et reprit à l'attention de la créature :

-« Tu es la création ultime, ma création. J'ai fait ce monde et je te l'ai donné. Tu n'as qu'une chose à respecter et c'est moi. Les seuls ordres que tu dois respecter sont les miens. Et tu prétends faire la justice parce que tu as pensé que je te l'avais dit ? Parce que tu imagines des choses alors elles sont vraies ? Tu suivrais la première chimère qui se ferait passer pour moi ? Je ne peux pas régir un monde qui n'a que pour essence les apparences des choses. Je règne sur une nature palpable et sur un subconscient universel. Mais mes ordres sont clairs, je les donne personnellement et tu entendras la voix du Créateur résonner sur les parois de ta vie lorsqu'il aura envie de te voir agir.

Oui, tu m'as déçu. Tu n'en n'as fait qu'à ta tête, tu as suivi le premier venu et surtout, surtout tu oses te laisser influencer par les autres et tu viens en plus les comparer à moi ! Même si ces ordres étaient venus de moi, comment pourrais-tu insinuer que je me suis fourvoyé ? Tu croirais plus un simple mortel que moi ? Comment peux-tu juger du fait qu'il est ma création ou non ?

Tu n'as pas à t'occuper de la justice ni même de ce qui peut être bien ou mal. Je t'ai conçu dans un but, celui de me servir et non pour exercer un quelconque jugement. Obéis et ne pense pas. Le jour où tu douteras de moi, les ténèbres s'abattront sur toi.

Tu t'es rendu coupable envers moi. Tu sais quel sort est réservé aux coupables ? Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ? »

La créature était agitée de spasmes, elle tremblait et se ratatinait sur elle-même. Elle avait peur. En fait, elle ne savait pas exactement de quoi, elle avait juste conscience que le Jour touchait à sa fin, sans toutefois réaliser les implications obscures que cela avait pour elle. Si elle n'avait pas agi pour le Créateur, alors tout ce qu'elle avait fait n'avait plus de sens. Mais où avait-elle vu du sens pour la dernière fois ?

Le scientifique se leva et la toisa du regard, de toute sa hauteur. Elle eut soudain l'impression qu'il dominait les deux faces du monde, aussi bien celle qu'elle pouvait voir qu'une autre plus subtile, souterraine, maléfique.

-« Je vais te donner une autre chance. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, tu n'as pas à savoir. Maintenant donne moi ton bracelet et suis ma secrétaire, elle te montrera le chemin. D'autres t'apprendront ce que tu dois savoir puis tu reviendras devant moi pour que je te donne une mission. »

La créature, terrifiée, marcha à reculons vers la sortie en fixant le sol. Au moment de franchir la porte, le scientifique la rappela :

-« Dis-moi, tu es arrivé bien vite jusqu'à moi. Tu as trouvé le chemin tout seul ?

- Non, c'est l'homme qui me l'a montré.

- Il ne respecte pas mes ordres. Il faudra lui enseigner qui je suis. »

La porte se referma et il se retrouva seul. Il appuya sur un bouton et parla dans un interphone :

-« La post analyse du projet Génésis 24 est terminée Monsieur.

- Je sais, j'ai tout entendu.

- Ah ?

- Oui, celui-ci nous a donné tellement de mal que je dois avouer que je m'attendais à des problèmes. De ce fait j'ai voulu assister à la séance et j'ai branché les haut-parleurs. Sincèrement, vous m'avez surpris. Elle était sensée être conditionnée et prête à répondre à votre questionnaire mais quand j'ai vu la tournure que prenait l'entretien, je me suis dit que tout allait tomber à l'eau. Mais vous vous êtes surpasser pour improviser : j'avais bien cru à un moment que vous aviez abandonné alors que vous la laissiez parler pour qu'elle avoue tout. Et à la fin, quel retournement de situation ! Et en plus nous avons tous les renseignements nécessaires. Vous auriez dû être acteur, pas scientifique…

- Merci, Monsieur. Mais j'ai remarqué certaines choses qui m'inquiètent chez le spécimen.

- Je vous écoute. J'ai désormais tendance à vous faire confiance après votre numéro.

- Elle peut donner la vie mais elle ne se rend pas compte des conséquences.

- Et alors ?

- Elle est incapable de distinguer un tant soit peu le bien et le mal et elle fait vivre des monstres. N'est-ce pas dangereux ? Elle joue avec le feu des dieux, elle s'improvise apprentie sorcière mais elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait. Pour elle la vie et la mort n'ont aucune signification. J'ai peur que cela dégénère.

- Vous lui avez retiré ses matérias, c'est un début. Nous allons lui en donner certaines dont elle ne pourra pas mésuser. Le problème est qu'elle est trop inconsciente pour utiliser la matéria correctement. Le manque de cloisonnement de son esprit lui permet de faire de la magie pure, d'utiliser l'essence même du Mako peu importe sa couleur. Nous allons l'éduquer, comme les autres, et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

- En ce qui concerne la conscience, je crois que nous sommes allé trop loin. Elle a trop de conscience pour obéir aveuglément mais pas assez pour définir le Bien et le Mal pour elle-même.

- Ce n'est qu'une chose, ne croyez pas qu'elle a une vie propre parce qu'elle se pose des questions.

- Elle cherche naturellement le Bien, la preuve en est que les ordres sur la justice qu'elle croyait émaner de moi provenaient en fait de son esprit. Du moment qu'elle se guide toute seule, ce n'est plus un objet. Mais je crois qu'il y a plus important encore : elle a peur de la mort.

- Elle l'a dit explicitement ?

- Non, elle ne sait même pas exactement ce que sait, ce ne sont que des images confuses pour elle. Mais quand je l'ai menacé, elle a reculé, elle a cherché à fuir, à se protéger. Elle a donc conscience que de son corps dépend son âme. Elle a conscience d'exister.

- Cela encore, c'est normal, c'était le minimum requis pour l'expérience. Nous voulions quelque chose qui ait assez de raison pour agir seul et connaître ses limites mais pas assez pour prendre des initiatives et interpréter ses ordres. Je ne crois pas au fait qu'elle ait eu peur de mourir, je pense plutôt qu'elle était impressionnée par son maître.

- Vous avez sans doute raison, Monsieur. Y aura-t-il des modifications sur le projet ?

- Non, il est parfait ainsi. Nous approchons la perfection.

- Et pour Jéricho ?

- J'ai une idée sur le sujet, et vous me l'avez fournie en parlant à 24 tout à l'heure.

- Bien Monsieur. Et…

- ? Attendez, je crois que nous avons un petit problème à cet étage. Je vais voir ce qui se passe, je vous rappellerai ensuite. »

La communication coupa brusquement.

Le scientifique se leva de son siège et alla coller son née à la grande paroi vitrée. Elle était vivante, il le savait. Mais plus que cela, elle en était consciente. Il inspira et se projeta mentalement à travers ce mur translucide. Il aimait faire ça pour se détendre et éluder tous ses soucis quotidiens. Il essayait de tomber, ou même de voler pour voir le monde différemment. Mais quand il passa de l'autre côté, rien n'arriva. Il était bien au-dessus du vide mais il était comme suspendu. Son imagination refusait de le propulser vers la rue loin en contrebas. Une force invisible venait compenser son poids, une réaction verticale ascendante qui contrait ses rêves en même temps que la force de gravitation.

Il s'écarta de la vitre. Il avait mal au cœur.


	11. Annexe 3 : Document administratif

Département : recherche scientifique

Section : manipulations génétiques

Code : SCI-28-03-1986-KGB-0727-DST-0742107-CNRS

Type : comptes-rendus d'expériences, rapports d'expériences, transcriptions de communications, analyses, études comportementales, historique

Nature : rapport, top secret

Niveau d'accès : dirigeant (niveau AA)

Date de création : 30 avril…

Date de dernière modification : 31 octobre…

Sujet : Le projet Génésis

Il est désormais établi que l'on ne peut décemment faire confiance aux humains. Du moins aux humains « normaux ». Le Désastre de la Baie des Mogs en est l'une des preuves les plus flagrantes. Il faut toutefois noter que ce n'est pas forcément volontaire : l'ennui vient du fait qu'ils ont une conscience assez développée pour accepter ou refuser certaines choses instinctivement. Une grande avancée avait pourtant été faite avec la création des groupements de l'ombre et l'avènement du lavage de cerveau et de la manipulation mentale. Mais ces techniques ne sont pas infaillibles et elles présentent un inconvénient majeur : le sujet n'a strictement aucun libre-arbitre ni aucun sens de l'initiative (presque aucune intelligence). Et dans le cas où il est capable de définir pour lui-même les notions de bien et de mal (sans qu'elles lui aient été suggérées par la Compagnie), cela dégénère jusqu'à ce que l'on perde son contrôle.

La réussite d'une telle manipulation ne dépend donc pas uniquement de la qualité du « traitement » mais aussi des prédispositions génétiques du sujet. Le seul cas de ce genre au sein des groupements de l'ombre s'appelle Jéricho et représente aux yeux de tous l'aboutissement de dures années de recherches (note 1).

Mais un tel succès ne peut être réédité pour les raisons précitées. C'est en partie pour cela que le projet Génésis a vu le jour.

Il a été décidé parmi les dirigeants de la Shinra de changer complètement d'orientation et de ne plus chercher à « changer » l'humain car cela demandait finalement trop d'efforts. La Compagnie a donc regroupé tous ses scientifiques sur un seul thème afin d'économiser de l'argent et du temps. C'est ainsi qu'un projet secondaire s'est greffé à une étude préexistante pour explorer tous les domaines d'exploitation possibles. A cette époque, le gros des scientifiques Shinra travaillait sur l'expérience Jénova. Les progrès dans les domaines biologiques permettaient le clonage de cellules pour arriver à créer des êtres humains sélectionnés à partir de la mère porteuse (note 2). Il s'agissait en fait de cloner du matériel génétique puis de l'amener à terme de façon naturelle tout en éliminant les déchets.

Le projet Génésis n'avait alors à l'origine qu'un but purement théorique puisqu'il devait délimiter les champs d'actions de telles pratiques. Autrement dit, les scientifiques affiliés à cette étude parallèle avaient pour but de savoir quels étaient les débouchés et les applications viables de l'expérience Jénova. La recherche militaire était évidemment la plus intéressante aux yeux de la Compagnie. C'est pourquoi ils ont travaillé dans cette voie.

Le rêve de tout gouvernement quel qu'il soit est de trouver le soldat idéal et de l'utiliser à des fins de propagandes comme modèle pour les autres soldats (comme lors de la bataille de Fort Condor avec Vassilii Stakhanev, un tireur d'élite inventé de toutes pièces qui aurait abattu six soldats avec cinq cartouches). La Compagnie pouvait désormais espérer le cloner. Mais mieux encore, la naissance du projet Génésis préfigurait une nouvelle façon de procéder révolutionnaire : on pouvait le créer et le modeler à son envie. En effet, ce projet avait permis d'aboutir à des résultats inespérés : il se proposait de manipuler du matériel génétique, d'accélérer les divisions cellulaires (mitose et méiose) tout en contrôlant chaque étape du développement physiologique et neuronal. En clair, il était possible de fabriquer un soldat sans le faire naître.

Avant d'en faire un combattant, il a d'abord fallu s'assurer qu'il était bien possible de créer un humain viable. Il est apparu très vite que le corps humain, malgré toutes les avancées scientifiques, restait trop complexe et demanderait encore plusieurs décennies (voire plusieurs siècles) avant d'être totalement compris. De ce fait, la copie devenait impossible et il fallut se rabattre sur des organismes plus simples, plus petits mais sans pour autant se borner à l'étude de formes de vie microscopiques. Des spécimens de nombreuses races inférieures d'êtres humains ainsi que de nombreuses races animales furent minutieusement disséqués dans le but de déterminer où se trouvait le meilleur rapport qualité/simplicité.

L'idéal se trouvait être une bête alliant une force et une intelligence supérieures aux capacités humaines et qui en plus était douée de parole. N'étant pas une espèce répandue aux alentours de Midgar, les dirigeants de la Compagnie durent déclencher la guerre contre Canyon Cosmo afin de ne pas perdre de temps : les forces armées ramenèrent ainsi près de cinquante cobayes, des félins roux et orangés mesurant jusqu'à deux mètres et capables de se battre jusqu'à la mort (note 3). De surcroît, leur intellect dépassait de loin celui des tous les habitants des Taudis réunis.

Il fallut deux ans supplémentaires pour mener à bien en laboratoires les recherches complémentaires que nécessitait le projet. Etant donné l'ampleur de l'étude, les scientifiques n'avaient droit qu'à un seul essai et le temps était limité. Quand enfin tout pu commencer, treize sujets étaient décédés mais il en restait suffisamment pour la grande expérience.

Il s'agissait donc de « fabriquer » un félin de plus petite taille, de couleur sombre en majorité dans un souci de discrétion, avec des cordes vocales et un larynx agencés de telle façon qu'il puisse parler, sans oublier des griffes, les crocs ayant été jugés gênant pour le langage.

Les brins d'acide désoxyribonucléique modifiés furent transférés dans des cellules de félins de Cosmo. A haute température et en présence de dix-sept catalyseurs (dont de l'acide sulfurique concentré et huit composés organiques de platine qui n'existent pas dans la nature), les différentes divisions cellulaires s'accéléraient pour former à vue d'œil des membres et des organes fonctionnels mais dans lesquels il fallait toutefois immédiatement faire circuler du sang (en fait un dérivé de l'hémoglobine) pour les tenir en vie. Un grand félin fut sacrifié afin de fournir certains organes vitaux indispensables pour construire une plateforme sur laquelle rattacher les membres artificiellement créés : le cœur, un morceau de poumon puis le larynx et les cordes vocales.

En même temps que la fabrication du corps se faisait le développement du cerveau mais cette fois uniquement à partir de matériel génétique sans échantillon prélevé sur le modèle. A chaque division cellulaire, les scientifiques stoppaient les réaction par trempe (refroidissement brutal du milieu réactionnel) et établissait les connections synaptiques comme ils le désiraient, selon un schéma préétabli sensé leur fournir le mental idéal.

De cette façon, les scientifiques pouvaient construire les réflexes, les goûts et toutes les futures réactions de la créature. Elle ne serait pas inintelligente mais simplement soumise et ne jouant que le rôle qui lui serait attribué. Bien sûr, outre la loyauté aveugle envers la Shinra, elle devait être incapable de discerner le bien et le mal. Obéir aux ordres devait être un point de vue. Et pour cela, rien de mieux que d'établir une religion basée sur le culte d'un dieu omniscient dont l'existence serait validée par le fait que la créature « naîtrait » avec cette idée en tête.

En venant au monde avec ces idées préconçues (implantées par la Compagnie), elle ne pouvait douter de leur crédibilité.

L'élimination de plusieurs terminaisons nerveuses jugées inutiles a permis l'apparition d'une nouvelle qualité : la créature est trois à quatre fois moins sensible épidermiquement que les humains. Il en résulte une plus grande résistance au froid, à la douleur (donc la torture), au chaud, aux piqûres d'insectes,…

Le programme a ainsi réellement débuté. Il y avait deux phases : la première était la fabrication elle-même ; la seconde consistait à libérer la créature pour observer son comportement dans le monde réel. Des capteurs disséminés dans son organisme devaient rendre compte de ses fonctions vitales et de ses différentes pensées.

Rapports d'expérience :

-Génésis 1 à 7 : les premiers sujets, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, n'ont pas survécu aux transplantations principales à cause d'une mauvaise irrigation sanguine. Ils ont reçu des membres nécrosés qui n'ont pas supporté d'être mis à l'air libre. Les difficultés sont donc d'ordre technique mais elles ne semblent pas difficiles à résoudre. L'étanchéité des chambres stériles doit être vérifiée. Peut-être faudrait-il prélever les organes vitaux sur un félin encore vivant ?

-Génésis 8 et 9: forts de nos erreurs passées, nous avons réussis à terminer les assemblages sans problème. Les félins de Cosmo sont dorénavant laissés en vie durant l'opération pour garantir une plus grande fraîcheur du matériel. Les créatures ont exactement la forme souhaitée. Les premiers tests de réflexes sont positifs, tous les organes fonctionnent parfaitement. Nous comptons en garder une et la réveiller en labo avant de lâcher l'autre dans la nature. […

Le réveil s'est fait sans mal mais les réaction du sujet sont demeurées étranges : aucune aspiration à communiquer, agressivité au contact d'autres êtres vivants, curiosité nulle, peur panique de l'obscurité. Les symptômes sont caractéristiques d'une forme de vie peu évoluée, quasi-primitive malgré un fonctionnement normal des cordes vocales. Aucune intelligence détectée. Seul signe encourageant : elle cherche une sortie pour s'enfuir, elle a donc conscience d'un extérieur possible. En fait c'est un animal préhistorique dans un corps trop évolué. Augmentation du nombre de connections synaptiques recommandée ? Niveau de conscience trop bas. Le corps semble bon, travailler sur le mental. La créature sera abattue dans l'après-midi.

Quant à la seconde, après une hémorragie interne, elle est décédée des suites d'une embolie pulmonaire. Revoir les liaisons cœur-poumon.

-Génésis 10 : erreur dans les doses d'anesthésiques, la créature s'est réveillée pendant l'opération. Impossible de la rendormir, elle a été euthanasiée. Mais elle a prononcé (crié) plusieurs mots dont « Créateur » et « pitié ». Encourageant tout de même.

-Génésis 11 à 15 : cette fois, les étapes pratiques ont été un succès. Toutefois, l'une des créatures a sombré dans le coma à cause d'un hématome cérébral. La seconde a été réveillée en laboratoire. Hourra : elle est « normale ». Elle parle, peut soutenir une discussion comme un adulte moyen, peut citer le nom de différents objets,… Les trois autres cobayes ont été lâchés dans la ville afin de déterminer leurs capacités à survivre séparément. […

Nous venons de réaliser notre erreur : nous sommes tombés dans l'excès inverse. Les créatures ont maintenant trop de conscience. Nous nous en sommes aperçus quand la créature du labo a demandé à sortir. Nous lui avons dit que le Créateur l'interdisait mais elle a clamé sa liberté, elle a dit qu'elle ne devait rendre de compte à personne. Elle nous a donné des ordres, elle nous juge inférieurs. Ce changement soudain manifeste une instabilité psychologique : nous avons réinventé la schizophrénie. Impossible de récupérer ses organes, notre travail repart chaque fois de zéro. Elle devra être abattue. Il faut donc s'occuper des autres. […

Echec total : l'un s'est suicidé, le deuxième est entré dans une ligue révolutionnaire avant de se faire assassiner, le troisième est introuvable et ne donne aucun signe de vie.

-Génésis 16 et 17 : assemblage parfait. Pour plus de sécurité, nous avons encore réduit la taille des corps au cas où les sujets se montreraient trop violents. Nous avons lâché les deux créatures directement. Malgré un état de fonctionnement irréprochable, elles semblent incapables de bouger. Problème psychologique. Elles ne conçoivent pas le monde comme leur étant extérieur. Nous sommes revenus en arrière.

-Génésis 18 : nous avons trouvé le moyen de parer ce problème. Nous leur implantons lors de la fabrication une puce émettrice d'impulsion électromagnétiques qui agit comme un relais téléphonique ou dans le cas présent une conscience. Nous sommes capables de guider la créature sans pour autant nous révéler.

Mais il est impossible de la laisser livrée à elle-même, elle n'arrive pas à deviner ce qui est dangereux et ce dont elle a besoin. Elle fonctionne plutôt comme un jouet téléguidé. Pourtant elle parle, elle marche et elle croit au Créateur !

-Génésis 19 : nous y sommes presque. La conscience artificielle ne marche désormais plus que comme une bougie d'allumage. Elle cherche de la nourriture, un abri. Elle se pose des questions sur le monde qui l'entoure. Elle réfléchit ! Problème : elle n'a aucun but, elle s'ennuie très vite. Le Créateur ne lui inspire pas grand-chose. Elle se sent mal-à-l'aise devant les réactions des humains. Elle ne cherche pas à combattre ses défauts. Trop soumise. Pourtant elle pose trop de questions. Nous devons palier à ce manque de volonté. Diminuer la conscience quand même. S'est laissée mourir. Ce n'est pas grave, nous avançons.

-Génésis 20 : morte par empoisonnement pendant l'opération. Sabotage ?

-Génésis 21 : nous avons augmenté son ego et nous lui avons trouvé un but : chercher le Créateur. Comme ça elle devrait nous revenir automatiquement. Opération sans problème. Observation après lâché : surestimation évidente de ses capacités. Pas forcément un défaut. Fait preuve d'une combativité et d'une motivation certaines. Déjà un soldat ? Prend le Créateur pour le maître du monde. Nous venons de réaliser qu'elle le cherche pour le tuer et prendre sa place. Nous n'avortons pas l'opération, les résultats pourraient être concluants. […

Elle méprise tout ce qui lui est étranger. Manifeste une vive asociabilité. N'a aucun scrupule à tuer des animaux. Y prend peut-être même plaisir. […

S'est fait renversé par un bus. A apparemment cru pouvoir l'arrêter rien qu'en le pensant. Morte sur le coup. Nous avons la formule du soldat borné et dangereux mais ce n'est pas ce que nous cherchons.

-Génésis 22 : nous tentons l'expérience avec de la matéria. La créature est déjà à la base composée (en partie) de matéria. Je ne pense pas que nous brûlons les étapes mais étudier son interaction avec la mako me semble assez important. Et puis nous commençons à prendre du retard par rapport aux attentes des dirigeants Shinra. […

C'est un miracle ! Nous venons de trouver des preuves physiques à diverses théories concernant la matéria ! Il est possible d'utiliser la mako pour créer de la magie pure, sans se soucier de la couleur des matérias. La créature est capable d'utiliser une sphère bleue pour attaquer ! Les couleurs n'ont donc aucune utilité. Nous pensions jusqu'à lors que ce n'était qu'une affabulation mais la mise en contact d'un être fait de mako avec une matéria nous a prouvé le contraire. C'est fabuleux !

La façon dont nous invoquons la magie dépend donc de notre conditionnement mental. On nous a appris, étant jeunes, que telle couleur correspondait à telle attaque. Cela nous semble évident, universel. C'est pour cette raison que rien n'a été fait pour que la créature « naisse » avec ce réflexe : nous pensions que la matéria ne pouvait être utilisée autrement. […

Elle perçoit l'essence même de la matéria. Si nous la mettons en contact avec la Matéria Noire… L'arme absolue […

C'est la première créature qui rentre toute seule. Il a fallu improviser un petit numéro pour faire comme si elle arrivait chez le Créateur en personne. Nous avons envoyé un de nos scientifiques pour se faire passer pour « Lui ». Le conditionnement mental est parfait, nous ferons toujours de la sorte afin qu'elle continue à nous obéir aveuglément.

-Génésis 23 : les résultats sont similaires à ceux de 22. Nous essayons d'augmenter sa conscience jusqu'à un niveau raisonnable. De toutes façons, il n'est pas question de traiter les Génésis comme des êtres vivants. Ce ne sont que des machines avec un destin génétique. […

Elle nous surprend chaque jour un peu plus. Elle est sensée obéir aux ordres. C'est ce qu'elle fait, mais elle s'est mise au service de Silent Blast. Ils ont désormais un allié de poids contre la Compagnie. Peu importe, cela coûtera quelques vies mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle. Nous continuons à l'étudier. Aucune tendance à prendre le pouvoir. Elle se cantonne aux ordres mais peut faire preuve d'initiative lors des missions.

Est-elle trop malléable ? En tous les cas, il faudrait lui donner une idée (même vague) du bien et du mal. Peut-être lui inculquer la justice (notre justice évidemment) ? Nous essaierons sur le prochain sujet. […

Elle est revenue à nous en parfait état. Nous la gardons au labo pour l'étudier un peu mieux.

Nous comptons lancer cinq autres Génésis 23 identiques pour travailler certains détails (dont notamment la « réception » dans le bâtiment Shinra).

Nous attendons un peu avant de savoir si nous créerons un 24 tant celui-ci nous semble bon.

-Génésis 24 : sur les ordres des dirigeants, nous avons lancé le sujet 24 en changeant sa vision du monde, des gentils et des méchants…

En cours…

Note 1 : à propos de Jéricho, se référer aux pièces jointes. Pour plus d'informations sur les groupements de l'ombre, voir le dossier INF-ORGC-985-010594-DTM.

Note 2 : sur Jénova, voir la section « Histoire » du département « Culture » et la section « Génétique » du département « Sciences et avenir » (niveau AA requis).

Note 3 : à propos de la guerre de Canyon Cosmo, se référer au dossier GUR-CAN-COSM-370-637956-GSG ainsi qu'au livre « La nuit de Cosmo » par Mme Scarlett aux éditions Shinra.


	12. Chapitre 9 : L'heure du soir

Il avançait d'un pas lourd mais régulier. Le gravier crissait sous ses chaussures vernies. Il essayait de ne plus penser à rien mais les événements de ces dernières semaines ne cessaient de lui revenir en mémoire. Pourquoi un tel acharnement ? Qui lui en voulait ? Il semblait qu'un monumental complot se tramait dans l'ombre pour le faire tomber. Dans l'ombre… Etait-il possible qu'une ombre soit trompée par une autre ? Il avait été trahi mais l'organisation tentaculaire de la Shinra empêchait quiconque de désigner un coupable. Il était l'engrenage d'une administration dont la complexité en était le moteur le plus efficace. Seuls ceux qui tiraient les ficelles avaient assez de recul pour s'orienter dans un tel dédale. Et encore…

Il n'y avait personne auprès de qui se plaindre, personne qui aurait pu le sortir de ce pétrin. Quelque chose était à l'œuvre et il ne pouvait plus l'arrêter. Il connaissait des gens dans la Compagnie mais stopper une procédure nécessitait l'arrêt complet du système. C'était cela le secret Shinra : un réseau d'informations indépendant qui ne laissait aucune chance à ses victimes.

Il avait souvenance d'un livre dans lequel le personnage principal était mis en procès sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Tout le monde était plus ou moins contre lui et personne n'était en mesure de faire face à la machine bureaucratique de son pays.

Jéricho essaya de se souvenir de la fin.

Après plusieurs heures perdues dans ses pensées, il arriva enfin dans le secteur 7. L'air était saturé par la pollution et il respirait avec peine. Ses yeux le brûlaient derrière ses lunettes noires et il lui prenait l'envie de pleurer. Il toussa puis se reprit rapidement. Décidément tout allait de travers… Il se dirigea aisément entre les multitudes de néons qui éclairaient ce secteur et continua d'avancer d'un bon pas.

Cela n'avait rien à voir avec le Wall Market. Le secteur 7 était un endroit plutôt sympathique pour qui s'était habitué à la crasse, la pollution et l'odeur des Taudis. Les gens y étaient normaux et l'atmosphère était conviviale, quasi-familiale. Jéricho accrocha son regard aux différentes enseignes lumineuses avec une certaine nostalgie et tenta un instant d'oublier ses soucis.

Il arriva sur ce que l'on pouvait appeler une placette, un espace dégagé entouré par des habitations, un hôtel et le bâtiment qu'il cherchait. Il sourit : ce dont il avait besoin se trouvait là, au cœur du secteur 7. Il tourna la tête et vit, devant la porte, un groupe d'enfants qui jouaient en criant. L'un d'eux campait fièrement le rôle du général Elyr, héros légendaire d'une guerre passée, pendant que ses camarades mimaient un combat dont les troupes dudit général devaient ressortir vainqueurs. La guerre, la violence et la mort étaient donc inévitables, symboles glorifiés d'un mode de vie qui avait fait de la Shinra la première puissance mondiale.

Il posa la main sur la poignée et entra dans le bâtiment.

Ellepac saisit le torchon et entreprit d'essuyer le verre qu'il venait juste de laver. Le jeune homme contempla son travail avec satisfaction : tout ce qu'il faisait, il le faisait bien. C'est ce que disaient ses professeurs au lycée d'Elapo. Il avait pourtant arrêté les études pour trouver un travail qui lui rapporterait un peu d'argent. A cette époque troublée, il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix que de trouver un emploi pour survivre et personne ne lui reprochait vraiment d'avoir quitté le lycée. D'autant plus que les Taudis n'étaient pas connus pour former l'élite de Midgar au niveau culturel. C'est ainsi qu'il avait fait le tour des petites annonces pour finalement devenir serveur dans ce bar du secteur 7. Il avait hésité mais le nom de l'endroit lui avait plu : « Le Septième Ciel ». Le patron, un géant répondant au nom de Monsieur Wallace, était en voyage d'affaire et avait décidé de laisser l'endroit à trois personnes : lui et deux serveuses.

C'était un job tranquille, pas trop foulant et le service ne connaissait que deux moments de pointe : l'un entre midi et deux, l'autre le soir, précisément à cet instant. Les clients étaient en majorité des habitués que sa présence n'avait pas perturbés. Ils continuaient de commander de l'alcool, de manger et de rire bruyamment. Tout allait bien.

Une des serveuses passa devant le comptoir et demanda à Ellepac de préparer deux cocktails avant de se diriger vers une table à nettoyer. Le jeune homme se retourna, le sourire aux lèvres. « Tout allait bien ». Mais au moment où il saisit une bouteille de liqueur qui trônait sur l'étagère, la clochette de la porte d'entrée tinta. Quelque chose le retint. Soudainement, il avait l'impression que le temps avait ralenti sa course et il sentait le vent froid, venu du dehors, sur sa nuque. Plus aucun bruit ne lui parvenait, il se sentait plus lucide que jamais et imaginait que ce tintement si cristallin pouvait se transformer tout à coup en une lente mélopée, écho d'un glas sombre et intemporel. D'où pouvaient lui venir de tels pressentiments ? Il n'osa pas faire face à la porte d'entrée et ne détourna que la tête. Un homme se tenait dans l'encadrement. Il semblait immense, comme un golem né de la terre. A travers la vitre, on put voir un éclair zébrer le ciel du soir. L'homme venait avec l'orage.

Ellepac réalisa qu'il était la seule personne que cette présence étrangère dérangeait. Aucun client ne leva les yeux, le bruit commença à résonner de nouveau dans les oreilles du barman. L'étranger avança à pas lent, tout en jetant un regard circulaire sur la pièce. Chaque fois que son pied frappait le sol, il semblait s'imposer un peu plus dans le bâtiment. Il arriva devant le comptoir et s'assit sur un tabouret. L'autre restait debout, immobile, comme s'il avait peur de faire vibrer l'air. Il le regardait : un cache-poussière vieilli, un peu usé, une paire de coudes massifs appuyés sur le faux marbre qui maintenaient cette masse droite, et quand Ellepac arriva au visage, il se retrouva devant un roc impénétrable mais qui paraissait pourtant effrité à certains endroits. Des lunettes noires empêchait quiconque de le sonder. Le barman croyait deviner que ce n'était pas vraiment un client.

Soudain Jéricho, qui ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux, entama :

-« Où est Monsieur Wallace ? »

Il aurait du s'en douter. Son patron ne pouvait pas être aussi honnête qu'il en avait l'air. Ellepac réfléchit à toute vitesse : cet homme venait au bar pour chercher Monsieur Wallace. C'était sûrement un membre de la milice qui venait faire régner la justice. Quel crime avait bien pu commettre le patron ?

Ou alors était-ce un tueur à gage engagé par un gang rackettant les commerçants ? Il devait sûrement de l'argent à quelqu'un.

Pour l'instant, il fallait trouver une réponse à la question de l'étranger. Le barman n'eut pas vraiment le choix et, pour éviter que les problèmes rejaillissent sur lui à cause d'un mensonge, dit la vérité :

-« Il est en voyage pour affaire, Monsieur. »

Jéricho fit une grimace. Le roc se désagrégea un peu plus. Il fallait qu'il trouve Barrett.

Il allait répondre quelque chose quand une nouvelle alerte résonna dans la tête d'Ellepac. Il tourna les yeux et vit Marlène, qu'il pensait être la fille de Monsieur Wallace. Celle-ci courait entre les tables et se dirigeait, insouciante, vers l'homme. Le barman paniqua : la petite fille représentait une cible idéale si le patron n'était pas là. Il fallait agir. Mais Jéricho n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, de l'autre côté du comptoir. Ellepac tourna la tête et vit son arme appuyée contre le mur, mais hors d'atteinte pour le moment. Cette lame ne le quittait habituellement pas mais il était obligé de s'en défaire pendant le service (en fait par commodité plus que par respect envers les clients). Du haut de ses vingt ans, il se sentait invincible quand il s'agissait de se battre avec. Mais il lui fallait faire un mouvement latéral pour s'en saisir. Devant l'imminence du danger, il préféra tenter l'impossible et entama un quart de tour sur sa gauche. C'était instinctif, il devait défendre cette enfant. Il refoula sa peur, prit une grande inspiration et…

-« Jéricho ! »

Le cri enfantin le stoppa net. Marlène se précipitait sur l'inconnu bras ouverts en appelant son nom. Ebahi, Ellepac regarda la scène : l'homme, surpris par cette note aiguë, détourna le regard puis se fendit d'un large sourire en prenant la petite fille dans ses bras. Ils se connaissaient.

Le barman se demanda s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de poursuivre ses études au lycée d'Elapo.

Il ne réalisa pas que toutes ses craintes étaient venues uniquement de lui et qu'il était le seul à avoir vu Jéricho comme un agresseur. Les apparences avaient failli lui coûter la vie…

-« Vous êtes un habitué du bar, Monsieur ?

- Je ne vous avais jamais vu ici. Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je remplace le patron pendant son voyage.

- Vous ne savez vraiment pas où je pourrais trouver Monsieur Wallace ?

- Non, je suis désolé. Je vous sers quelque chose ?

- Oui, comme d'habitude. »

Mais avant que le serveur ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Jéricho réalisa que l'autre ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'il voulait. Il secoua la tête. Il était un peu fatigué et l'absence de Barrett le contrariait beaucoup. Il commanda un verre d'alcool fort, dans l'espoir que cela puisse le réconforter.

Il fit sauter Marlene sur ses genoux en discutant avec elle. C'était la nouvelle génération, celle qui vivait dans le même monde que lui pour succéder à la sienne. Ou la remplacer. En attrapant son verre, il jeta un œil sur Ellepac et remarqua qu'il était plus serein. En arrivant au comptoir, il avait vu la peur (la haine ?) dans les yeux du jeune homme et il se demandait encore ce qu'il avait eu l'intention de faire.

Puis, écoutant d'une oreille distraite ce que racontait Marlène, il regarda la pièce, ou plutôt ses occupants. Depuis combien de temps venait-il ici ? Des années, depuis qu'il avait commencé ce travail. Il connaissait chacun des clients et était capable de dire qui il était. Mais aucun d'eux ne faisait partie d'Avalanche, ni ne savait rien à ce sujet.

Il prêta attention aux serveuses. Jeunes, elles aussi. Il nota tout particulièrement le tatouage qu'elles portaient sur l'épaule gauche : la première arborait un quatre vingt treize fin dont les courbures exagérées entouraient son bras ; la seconde laissait apparaître un quarante et un plus trapu qui s'étalait avec des formes gothiques. Etaient-elles sœurs ? Il fut un temps où il aurait recherché la signification de tout cela. Mais aujourd'hui il réalisait la futilité de ces efforts.

Il prit Marlene dans ses bras, lui donna une bise sur la joue et la posa au sol. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux et sourit. Puis il commença à arpenter le bar. Il longea d'abord le comptoir, perdu dans ses pensées. Et dire que le terroriste de Silent Blast lui avait dit qu'Avalanche se trouvait dans le secteur 7. Voilà pourquoi il ne l'avait pas cru un instant. Il connaissait par cœur ce secteur. Il avait même fait la connaissance d'un homme exceptionnel : Barrett Wallace. Il regrettait que son ami ne fût pas là. Il tenait tant à lui confier ce qui lui arrivait. Mais personne ne pouvait l'écouter. Il était décidemment seul.

Il chercha aussi Mademoiselle Lockheart mais elle devait être partie elle aussi avec son patron. Dommage, il appréciait cette jeune fille serviable et souriante.

Le Septième Ciel était le meilleur endroit possible pour venir raconter ses histoires, discuter avec quelqu'un. Pour oublier son travail, un simple échange sur le temps qu'il faisait suffisait. Il regarda à travers la vitre : le ciel noircissait et les nuages grondaient. Barrett était si gentil avec lui qu'il se disait qu'il était la seule personne dans Midgar sur qui l'on pouvait compter. Même quand il ne pouvait pas payer, l'autre lui faisait crédit. De temps en temps, il lui offrait un verre ou lui faisait goûter un nouveau cocktail de sa composition.

Il s'imaginait le visage des gens voyant deux ours, deux monstres en train de bavarder calmement.

Car oui, il était un monstre. Cela se reflétait dans les yeux du serveur, dans les flaques d'eau que laissait la pluie, même dans les paroles de la créature qui le poursuivait. Et dire qu'elle était le nouveau monstre de la Shinra. Le jeune barman remplacerait Barrett, la créature le remplacerait lui : les choses allaient ainsi.

Il était arrivé de l'autre côté du bar sans s'en rendre compte. Il sourit faiblement en voyant le flipper. Il ne l'avait jamais connu en état de fonctionner. C'était une des bizarreries du patron : il disait à chaque fois qu'il allait le réparer et quand Jéricho revenait, l'écriteau « En panne » trahissait le peu de soin qu'on lui apportait. Il posa les mains de chaque côté de la machine et regarda le panneau lumineux qui était tout de même éclairé. Au centre, trois « F » multicolores clignotaient, invitant le joueur à se mesurer à ce mystérieux adversaire.

Sous le flipper, les lattes du plancher étaient cassées. Jéricho était assez observateur et ce détail ne lui avait pas échappé. Certaines planchettes de bois étaient en décalages par rapport aux autres et la fissure dans le sol faisait le tour de la machine de jeu. Il l'avait signalé à Barrett mais là encore, rien n'avait été fait. S'il avait été bricoleur, Jéricho serait venu un jour et aurait réparé cela. Mais ce n'était pas le cas et le flipper resterait encore longtemps la boîte inutile qu'il était. Avait-il jamais servi à quelque chose ?

Puis il revint sur ses pas et décida de s'en aller : il n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Et il ne voulait pas inquiéter le barman plus que ça. Il posa la main sur la poignée de porte et attendit une fraction de seconde. Mais personne ne le retiendrait. Après tout, pourquoi aurait-ce été le cas ? Il tourna la tête, adressa un regard le plus amical qu'il put au serveur et sortit.

Deux perles luirent d'un éclat malsain dans l'obscurité du soir. Elles étaient toutes proches d'un carreau qui donnait sur l'intérieur du bar. Personne ne les avait remarqués. Un peu de buée apparaissait par intermittence, rendant la vitre opaque. La créature avait vu la scène et souriait : « Un bar ? C'est donc cela ? Intéressant. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il jamais signalé au Créateur ? Il connaît des gens, ici. Il nous cache des choses. Il faudra faire une descente. Et puis cette petite humaine pourrait se montrer utile. Je Lui dirai tout ça, Il sera content de moi. Mais mon rôle n'est pas encore terminé ici. »

Le ciel noir grondait. Quelques gouttes tombaient sur le sol déjà humide. Jéricho marchait indifféremment dans les flaques et sur le sec. L'histoire contée dans le livre lui revenait en mémoire. L'homme ne savait pas de quoi il était accusé et n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir. Mais sa plus grosse erreur venait du fait qu'il se croyait innocent. Il semblait honnête, intelligent, respectueux de ses supérieurs et cela lui suffisait pour se dire innocent. Il ne concevait pas un instant sa culpabilité et c'est ce qui, selon Jéricho, déterminait finalement son sort. Au lieu de faire son introspection, il se montrait arrogant. Il n'avait peut-être en effet rien à se reprocher par rapport à lui-même, mais qu'en était-il de son attitude par rapport aux lois implicites dictées par l'Etat ?

« Ne pas être coupable » ne signifie pas « être innocent ».

Alors Jéricho se mit à réfléchir sa propre personne. Il prit le problème dans l'autre sens. Il fit de la Shinra les plaignants, de lui l'accusé et du secteur 7 l'Enfer. Il n'avait pas atteint ses objectifs, il n'avait pas retrouvé Avalanche. Don Cornéo lui avait échappé. Il avait agressé puis guidé la créature malgré les interdictions. Ils avaient tout lieu de se plaindre de lui.

Puis il regarda le secteur 7 d'un œil nouveau : et si le terroriste de Silent Blast avait dit vrai ? Il n'était jamais allé vérifier, il n'avait rien dit à la Compagnie. Il croyait bien faire, il était certain que cela était un mensonge. Et maintenant ? Il n'avait pas respecté ses devoirs les plus élémentaires. Il réfléchit. Tout le monde avait peur de lui sauf… Barrett et Mademoiselle Lockheart… Pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils connaissaient le danger et la peur mieux que personne et savaient qui il était. Alors ils ont sympathisé pour ériger une défense efficace. Et la Shinra n'irait jamais fouiner ici.

Non, c'était impossible… Jéricho repensa à l'histoire de l'homme qui se croyait innocent. Il ne cherchait même pas à se défendre tellement cela lui semblait évident. Il ignorait le problème en pensant que cela le ferait disparaître. Alors Jéricho se força à y penser. Et tout devenait cohérent. Lui qui vivait dans un monde incompréhensible ouvrait enfin les yeux et cherchait la vérité et non ce qu'il voulait trouver.

Barrett s'était servi de lui pour se protéger. Il était un terroriste, le plus dangereux peut-être, et pourtant Jéricho n'avait rien vu. Et s'il l'avait su ? D'un côté le terroriste, de l'autre l'ami. Là encore il faisait semblant d'hésiter : il savait pertinemment qu'il aurait appliqué les ordres de la Compagnie.

Tout allait trop vite dans sa tête. Les pensées fusaient sans qu'il put s'appesantir dessus. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer la culpabilité des gens, sa culpabilité. Il était clair qu'il avait trahi la Shinra. Elle lui avait fait confiance et il l'avait trahie. Mais pouvait-on réellement le blâmer pour ses fautes ? La Compagnie était l'institution la plus détestée de Midgar. Y avait-il du mal à la trahir ? Aux yeux du peuple, certainement pas. Mais à ses yeux ? Aux yeux de sa conscience ? Même si l'on travaille pour le Mal, est-ce une raison pour le trahir ? Il n'avait pas le droit d'attribuer de la valeur à ceux qui plaçaient leur confiance en lui.

Une autre histoire lui revint en mémoire. Celle de soldats prisonniers par l'ennemi qui sont obligés de construire un pont. Ils décident alors de donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes pour montrer ce dont ils sont capables face à l'adversité. Le chef des militaires qui les retenaient captifs leur fait petit à petit confiance et l'ouvrage est achevé dans les délais. Mais les prisonniers avaient coopérés avec l'ennemi ! Ils avaient trahi leur patrie ! Tout finissait tragiquement quand les bâtisseurs décidaient de faire exploser le fruit de leurs efforts…

Et devant la population civile, que devenait-il ? Un tueur, un assassin, c'est-à-dire un coupable. Pourtant, étant donné le fait qu'il ne travaillait que sous les ordres de la Shinra, pouvait-il être considéré comme responsable ? C'est tout du moins la seule excuse qu'il avait. Mais là encore, ce n'était plus suffisant. Il avait vu la créature, il avait mesuré les limites de son libre-arbitre. Etait-il à ce point un esclave manipulé pour refuser d'assumer quoi que ce soit ? C'était le but ultime de la Compagnie mais, à long terme, on finissait toujours par se réveiller pour réaliser les conséquences de ses actes. Cela expliquait peut-être son comportement inhabituel de ces dernières semaines. Et la créature avait quelque chose à voir avec tout ça, elle avait tout déclenché.

Jéricho réalisait qu'obéir aux ordres ne constituait pas une excuse.

Au final, il était coupable de tout envers tous.

La Shinra… Elle tentait de faire régner l'ordre, il avait saboté son œuvre. Il avait fait le jeu d'Avalanche. De tous côtés, on l'avait manipulé. Il aurait voulu parler à la créature et lui donner son opinion sur la justice.

La Justice, ce n'est pas ce qui est juste dans l'absolu. La Justice, c'est ce que l'Etat établit comme nécessaire à la survie du peuple. Peu importe que les gens trouvent cela bien ou mal, ils ne peuvent pas comprendre et c'est pourquoi il ne leur appartient pas de décider.

La Justice n'est pas une valeur, c'est un point de vue.

Il en va de même pour la liberté.

Deux perles brillèrent plus fort dans l'obscurité. Elles avançaient depuis plus d'une heure, arpentant les rues, se tapissant dans l'ombre. Elles suivaient quelqu'un.

Jéricho marchait en ligne droite passant indifféremment de l'ombre des rues aux lumières des réverbères.

Les deux billes brillantes s'arrêtèrent. Elles perdaient leur temps. Leur mission devait se terminer le plus rapidement possible.

Ses paupières se fermèrent et la créature se concentra : elle effleura son poignet droit et murmura quelque chose. Mais elle ne sortit pas de la pénombre.

Le ciel s'assombrit encore plus, si tant est que cela fût possible, et les nuages s'amoncelèrent au-dessus de sa tête. Jéricho ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux. Il savait très bien ce qui se passait. Ce n'était pas lui qui amenait l'orage…

On entendit un grondement sourd. Le ciel se déchira dans un flash de lumière aveuglant et un éclair naquit en son sein. Une foudre maudite, engendrée par la Mako, vint s'abattre sur lui, une décharge d'une puissance exagérée qui tombait avec une précision mortelle.

Jéricho fut percuté de plein fouet. Il vacilla et posa un genou à terre.

Dans l'ombre, une rangée de dents blanches apparut. Un sourire.

Mais Jéricho se releva presque immédiatement. Il ne pouvait pas mourir, du moins pas maintenant. Il lui restait une tâche à accomplir.

Il se remit en route : le sort n'avait eu aucun effet sur lui.

Puis il se souvint, enfin, de la fin de ce livre qu'il avait lu il y a bien longtemps. L'accusé n'avait pas cherché à se défendre, assuré de son innocence. Mais il était finalement condamné. Pourquoi ? Par qui ? Ce n'était pas là ce qu'il fallait retenir. Il avait cru à une Justice universelle qui le reconnaîtrait innocent sans intervention de sa part. Une inspiration mystique pour guider une notion encore floue. Car chacun imagine la Justice comme une force naturelle indépendante alors qu'elle n'est qu'un mot pour englober des systèmes administratifs certes complexes mais entièrement dirigés par des humains. Et c'est devant eux qu'il faut répondre de ses actes, devant des gens qui ont évalué ce qui est juste et ce qui ne l'est pas. N'étant pas omniscients, ils ont besoin de preuves pour transformer un suspect en innocent.

Le protagoniste de l'histoire devait finalement être mis à mort, jugé coupable parce qu'il n'avait pas su démontrer le contraire.

La créature laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise. Ses yeux brillèrent encore plus. Elle haleta dans l'ombre. Comment était-ce possible ? Elle rencontrait pour la première fois quelque chose de plus puissant que le Créateur.

Elle se reconcentra et invoqua de nouveau les perles multicolores accrochées à son poignet.

La foudre frappa avec une violence redoublée. La terre trembla, les pavés de la rue se fissurèrent. A nouveau, on put voir un sourire fendre l'obscurité.

Jéricho s'effondra. Non, il lui fallait achever ce qu'il avait commencé. La dernière chose qu'il avait à faire, c'était s'absoudre. Il se releva mais resta ensuite immobile. De tout ce qu'il avait fait, il ne regrettait rien : ni les meurtres, ni les agressions, ni les trahisons. Il assumait pleinement ce qu'il avait fait et avait conscience que rien ne le pardonnerait. Mais il n'avait pas honte. Au final, il réalisait que la Justice elle-même était vaine : ils étaient tous coupables, lui, la créature, Avalanche, les habitant du Wall Market et de Midgar, les arbres, les animaux, la terre, la Mako et la Shinra. Tous. Sans exception. Coupables.

Mais ce qu'il avait fait, que ce soit mal ou bien, il ne le regretterait pas. Car c'était son fatum, en tant que coupable, de jouer ce rôle dans l'univers. Il avait accompli sa tâche, cela avait été son grand principe de vie. Il l'avait respecté.

Il donna l'absolution à la planète toute entière. Il n'en voulait à personne. La Shinra faisait son devoir, comme la créature. Comme lui.

Ca y est, c'était fait.

Le ciel gronda. Les yeux s'enflammèrent. La haine les emplit, une haine qui se vida derechef dans une colère électrique, fléau des cieux sans scrupule.

Les étoiles s'effacèrent devant la menace. Un bruit sourd parcourut les ténèbres. Un éclair frappa Jéricho pour la troisième fois. Cette fois-ci, il ne bougea même pas. La créature était stupéfiée. Elle s'apprêtait à hurler quand, à quelques mètres d'elle, il s'effondra. Comme un bloc de pierre, il tomba d'un coup, sèchement, et heurta le bitume avec rudesse. Le sol résonna.

Il était plus lucide que jamais. Le monde s'éclairait. Il y voyait comme en plein jour et la clarté surnaturelle qui inondait la terre lui ouvrait la voie vers des lieux encore inconnus. Il percevait l'essence même des choses, son regard passait au travers de tout, son esprit avait conscience des milliards d'événements qui se déroulaient à ce moment et des probabilités infinies de futurs qu'ils pouvaient engendrer.

Allongé au milieu de la rue, il réalisa ce que le plus sage n'aurait su deviner. Son esprit parcourut l'univers et il comprit ce que serait le futur.

Des échos funestes emplirent la terre et il sembla à la créature que le ciel gémissait. Elle avait l'impression que des âmes vagabondes, errant depuis des millénaires, gravitaient autour d'elle. Elle ressentait les cris déchirants et les plaintes venues des tréfonds de l'abîme du temps. Terrorisée, elle oublia sa mission et s'enfuit.

Il était la seule personne au monde qui savait. Mais il allait s'éteindre. Il y avait bien plus en jeu qu'une enveloppe charnelle. Il y avait une pensée fugace et pourtant incroyablement lucide. Quand il expira, cette connaissance fut rendue à la rivière de la vie. C'est ainsi que disparut l'unique habitant de la planète qui avait compris que sa mort marquait… L'HEURE DE LA NUIT.


	13. Chapitre 10 : L'heure de la nuit

Il faisait nuit. Mais les ténèbres ne recouvraient pas la planète. Surtout pas le Gold Saucer. Les enseignes lumineuses aux couleurs criardes déchiraient l'uniformité opaque du monde. Les néons s'acharnaient à faire reculer la nuit en un combat inégal. Car on ne se débarrasse jamais du noir, on le contient. Il reste là, à la limite de cette aura brillante qui tente de faire oublier que le jour a encore une fois disparu. Il n'attend qu'une panne, qu'un simple instant de flottement pour s'emparer des choses et des gens.

La nuit, en tant que mère créatrice du noir, est la réciproque du jour. Cette bijectivité est l'antagonisme fondamental sur lequel s'est bâti le monde.

Mais quand il fait nuit, seule la lumière ou le feu sont là pour rassurer. Et quand il fait jour, seules les ombres peuvent obscurcir les routes. Ils sont complémentaires, tant en ce qui concerne leur genre que leur nature, mais ils ne se rencontrent pas. Ils se croisent, rien de plus.

Que trouve-t-on alors entre les deux ? A priori, rien. Il y a le jour et la nuit. Mais où s'arrête le jour ? Où commence la nuit ? Nul ne saurait le dire. Et c'est là qu'il faut chercher.

La lumière, même celle du jour, a des limites. Arrivée en bout de course, ricochant sur les arêtes des objets, elle file en ligne droite sans se préoccuper des éventuels recoins inexplorés qui, une fois mis à jour, pourraient révéler tous leurs secrets. Elle se contente d'avancer, mais son champ d'action est restreint. Un cercle brillant autour d'une ampoule, et au-delà un néant obscur. Pourtant la frontière est indiscernable. Impossible de dire à quel moment on est dans la lumière et à quel moment on est dans l'obscurité, si ce n'est aux extrêmes. Rien n'est donc certain quand on voyage à mi-chemin. Il y a une zone grisâtre, intensément confuse dans laquelle la majeure partie des vies se déroule. Mais attirées par la facilité, celles-ci penchent d'un côté ou de l'autre, vers des espaces plus distincts et plus accessibles. C'est ainsi qu'on se masse autour d'un feu, le plus près possible, sans détourner les yeux, sans s'éloigner. Car l'obscurité totale fait moins peur que cette semi clarté qui nimbe les abord d'un camp, comme si le doute et le compromis étaient plus douloureux qu'une franche conviction, quelle qu'elle soit.

Dans le noir, on est ébloui ; dans la lumière, les yeux ne peuvent rien voir d'autre que la clarté pure. A la frontière, on a prise sur chaque univers, sans toutefois faire partie de l'un ou de l'autre. Il devient possible de juger, de comparer et de choisir : choisir un côté, choisir de demeurer dans le doute.

Le téléphérique avançait lentement dans les airs, balancé de temps à autre par une bourrasque de vent. Malgré l'épaisseur de la nuit qui s'imposait en maîtresse souveraine sur le désert alentour, les voyageurs voyaient parfaitement le chemin qui les menait au Gold Saucer. En effet, de puissants projecteurs éclairaient la route aérienne de la cabine, elle-même illuminée par plusieurs ampoules.

Par la fenêtre, on avait du mal à discerner les étendues sablonneuses qui cernaient cet espace de loisir construit sur les hauteurs. Le vide immense. Paradoxalement, la vacuité remplissait l'espace. Les câbles grinçaient pour rappeler aux voyageurs qu'il ne fallait pas y penser. Ne penser à rien, sinon aux loisirs qui les attendaient. Loin, là-haut, on pouvait apercevoir les premiers néons et entendre quelques notes des musiques braillardes diffusées dans les haut-parleurs du Gold Saucer. Tout était fait pour conditionner les consommateurs et les guider chaleureusement vers un état de béatitude passif qui leur ouvrirait les portes du bonheur à petit prix, une drogue euphorisante dont l'absorption correspondait à la grosseur des portefeuilles. Des jeux, des paris, des hôtels et des montagnes russes, tout un panel conçu pour flatter les instincts primaires d'une population ovinisante que l'on ne cherchait surtout pas à éduquer.

La créature, assise sur la tête du monstre blanc, balançait ses jambes avec un air d'ennui. La peluche, elle, continuait de sourire bêtement. Ils n'étaient de toutes façons pas venus ici pour parier sur des chocobos ou remplir les machines à sous. La Shinra (le Créateur !) leur avait ordonné de venir pour trouver quelqu'un. La créature savait exactement qui elle devait chercher mais sa mission n'avait pas pour but de l'abattre. Il s'agissait de quelque chose de plus subtil, qui collait parfaitement avec la personnalité du Créateur…

Elle ne réfléchissait pas. Tout allait bien.

Le téléphérique arriva enfin sur la plateforme. Les portes s'ouvrirent et les passagers descendirent. La créature se dirigea lentement vers le guichet, dévorant avec des yeux avides l'espace scintillant qui s'offrait à elle. Rien de semblable ne s'était jamais présenté dans sa vie et elle savourait cet instant comme s'il se fût agi d'un premier jour de vacance. Car la créature ne concevait pas la mission autrement que comme une récréation. Après tout, elle ne pouvait pas échouer.

Dorénavant, elle était le bras droit du Créateur, la chose en qui Il avait le plus confiance. Elle était là pour remplacer l'homme aux fusils, les groupements de l'ombre et bientôt les Turks.

La créature, après avoir payé, rentra dans le Gold Saucer et emprunta un tunnel au hasard. Elle avait un peu de temps devant elle et voulait en profiter. Mais intérieurement, sans parvenir à l'admettre, quelque chose la gênait. Peut-être cette boule à l'estomac qu'elle sentait depuis plusieurs heures. Ou bien cette difficulté à respirer. Ou peut-être encore cette impression qu'un événement inéluctable et qu'elle redoutait allait se produire, comme si elle savait pertinemment que ces moments passés ici ne seraient qu'un préambule à un destin douloureux et sans joie. Son présent était gâché par une vision obscure de son futur, et ce sentiment était totalement nouveau pour elle.

Un pressentiment.

Elle commençait à réfléchir, sans en être consciente, et cela lui faisait mal. Car elle distinguait des nuances de gris entre les clartés apaisantes du blanc et du noir. Mais ce n'étaient que des idées, ou plutôt des images qui lui traversaient l'esprit. Elle ne faisait correspondre cela à rien de concret.

La créature repensait à sa vie. Mais plus particulièrement à l'homme de la Justice.

« Je me demande qui il était. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir obéi mais j'aurais bien aimé avoir des réponses avant de... Le Créateur m'a interdit de poser des questions. Mais pas à moi-même. Il n'en saura rien de toutes façons.

Que voulait-il me dire au final ? Il affirmait que celui qui ne sait rien ne peut rien comprendre et qu'il ne nous appartient pas de chercher à savoir. Non, il a dit quelque chose de plus important. Il parlait de l'homme du Wall Market, qui n'était pas une victime malgré les apparences. Voilà, c'était cela : adopter une vision d'ensemble pour juger. Il n'a pas été explicite mais je comprends maintenant le message.

Comment pourrais-je l'appliquer à mon échelle ? Je ne peux rien faire d'autre que suivre les directives du Créateur…

Je n'ai pas le choix…

Le Créateur a toujours raison…

??? »

Cela ne collait pas… L'homme s'était levé contre le Créateur, le Créateur avait puni l'homme. Si on suivait la logique de la brute, on avait le droit de se demander qui avait raison. Et plus encore de se poser la question : « Et si ce n'était aucun des deux ? »

Mais la créature n'osa pas y penser, de peur que Son esprit omniscient le découvre. Elle réalisait les interdits qu'elle était en train de braver. Pourtant, quelque chose en elle réclamait une justification de ses actes et les opinions du Créateur ne satisfaisaient plus entièrement sa curiosité. Elle ressentait un vide que les prêches de son maître comblaient difficilement, un besoin de savoir où était la justice et pourquoi l'homme devait être puni.

Puis elle se souvint : il ne fallait pas chercher à savoir. La brute l'avait dit elle-même. Obéir car c'était son seul travail et que rien ne pourrait fonctionner si elle ne le faisait pas correctement. Mais alors pourquoi l'autre avait-il changé de ligne de conduite ? Qu'avait-il découvert qu'elle ignorait ?

Décidemment, il était difficile de s'empêcher de penser…

Elle se tourna mentalement vers Créateur. Sa confiance revint et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Il avait raison, un point c'est tout.

Ces sautes d'humeur correspondaient à une difficile maîtrise de son propre esprit. La créature détenait en elle une force mystique que la Shinra avait presque réussi à rendre muette. Mais en fait, tout le monde l'utilisait, chaque jour.

Et sans même savoir qu'elle existait, la créature l'avait vue ce soir-là, dans la rue… Elle l'avait entendue, sentie. Elle avait mesuré sa puissance mais ne la reconnaissait pas…

Sa conscience…

Elle était désormais à son poste et attendait. La cible n'allait pas tarder.

La créature se trouvait au centre du Gold Saucer, cernée par des centaines d'ampoules dont la lumière agressait ses pupilles. Le monde s'enfonçait dans la nuit et les ténèbres tentaient désespérément de s'emparer de l'endroit. Mais rien ne pouvait avaler le parc d'attraction qui devenait plus fort à mesure que les clients se vautraient dans la débauche.

Les étoiles, loin, très loin au-dessus des têtes, regardaient avec désolation ce spectacle. Leur lueur baignait sans distinction le Gold Saucer, Midgar et Canyon Cosmo, de manière égale, comme si les péchés des hommes étaient à chaque instant pardonnés par les instances supérieures de l'univers.

Il y avait, quelque part, des décideurs plus grands que ceux de la Shinra, qui régissaient des territoires bien plus vastes et commandaient aux plus infimes particules de matière. Leur existence dépendait de la foi que l'on plaçait en eux mais tout le monde y croyait plus ou moins. Car la mako, matériau concret et commun aux yeux des humains, faisait toujours appel à une part de surnaturel que chacun avait peur de déranger. Et même les moins religieux évitaient de blasphémer en parlant de la Rivière de la Vie tant le mythe était présent dans les esprits.

Ainsi il faisait nuit. En levant le nez, on pouvait sonder l'univers infini, c'est-à-dire se perdre dans un tourbillon sans reflet jusqu'à en avoir le vertige, jusqu'à réaliser ce que représentait une telle masse de vide. Le seul vide qui écrase. Alors, par humilité peut-être, il faut se forcer à baisser le regard pour se rassurer auprès du monde connu, étriqué certes mais tellement plus confortable grâce aux limites distinctes que l'on peut y tracer.

La créature commença à s'agiter, c'était bientôt l'heure. Mais elle se rendit compte tout à coup d'une chose : elle n'avait pas de nom. Comme elle avait pu le constater, les gens avait un nom par lequel s'appeler, et sa mission d'infiltration au cœur d'Avalanche nécessitait qu'elle en choisisse un. Le Créateur ne lui en avait pas donné : que faire ? Inventer… Improviser… C'était là des notions qu'elle ne connaissait pas, qu'on lui avait appris à ignorer.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et lut les différents panneaux lumineux qui faisaient vivre le Gold Saucer. Elle remarqua qu'ils étaient écrits dans plusieurs langues différentes mais qu'elle les comprenait indifféremment.

Alors la créature réfléchit, fouilla dans son esprit en tentant de s'inspirer des enseignes. Mais c'était trop dur, et puis elle avait l'impression de violer un des principes enseignés par Lui.

Une vague de fatigue la submergea, comme du désespoir.

Soudain, elle vit s'avancer un jeune homme dans l'allée du Gold Saucer. Elle reconnut ses cheveux blonds dressés en pointes vers le ciel. Sa mission allait débuter et il lui manquait un nom.

La créature soupira. « The cat sighs ».

Et ce soupir était beaucoup plus qu'une simple réaction physiologique. C'était l'appel désespéré de son âme qui cherchait par tous les moyens à s'opposer au conditionnement Shinra. Pas un cri, seulement un souffle. Mais il était tellement puissant. Et la Compagnie n'avait aucune prise sur lui.

La créature eut alors une idée. La première. La première véritable idée qui venait d'elle et non d'un programme scientifique quelconque. Pourtant quelqu'un d'autre en était plus ou moins à l'origine. Quelqu'un qui se trouvait désormais très loin mais qui lui avait montré la voie.

En levant les yeux, les gens de canyon Cosmo auraient pu voir la nuit pleurer et les étoiles sourire. Car à travers toute la noirceur du monde, un faisceau mystérieux traçait un chemin sinueux mais pur. Et rien ne pouvait l'arrêter car, n'étant ni ombre ni lumière, il pouvait se déplacer de l'un à l'autre sans difficulté. Dans l'opacité du monde, il guidait les hommes vers l'innocence, convaincu que la culpabilité n'était pas un destin inéluctable.

L'heure de la nuit était venue avec lui, et il prouvait que cela ne représentait surtout pas la fin, mais un commencement.

La créature se dressa et marcha en direction de l'homme aux cheveux clairs. Elle soupira encore une fois (« the cat sighs » !) et se sentit parfaitement sereine.

Elle s'appellerait Cait Sith.

FIN.


End file.
